Nemesis
by DepthsofPassion
Summary: When Slade finds Robin injured and unconscious in an alleyway,he decides to take him home and heal his numerous injuries.As Slade cares for the teen,Robin sees that the villian has a heart,and what's pulling them together is not just fatal attraction.Yaoi
1. What Happened?

**Nemesis **

**Ch. 1: What Happened?**

**What happened?**

The very first question that Robin asked himself when he felt his consciousness float back to his body. It was then that he noticed that something hurt. Badly. Or everything hurt. Either or, he felt pain.

He felt numb, his whole body hurt, but it felt deafeningly numb. All at once. It didn't make any sense to him, but at this moment, neither did he care. All that mattered, was that he had no idea what happened to him, no idea where the hell he was,...no idea how that hell he could be numb and in pain at the same time. Robin did not know the answers, and Robin did not like not knowing all the answers.

Robin had to know what was going on. Now. The hero tried to open his eyes, successfully opening one eye, but the other one, not so successfully. He couldn't get it opened all the way and felt pain pulsing from it. He realized that his right eye had been swollen shut. But from what he could tell, his left eye was unharmed. He managed to get one and a half eyes open before wincing and closing them, blinking from a blinding light that appeared to be coming from over head.

Burning eyes adjusting to a new light, the boy attempted to move. To his fear, he couldn't move his arms. They were held down by something, and not only that, but when he moved them under the restraints, they hurt terribly. Bringing more pain to his already estimated injured body. Robin panicked slightly, heroic senses kicking in before he could fully panic and they told him to calm down. Then he found out his feet were also contained. 

_Shit._

Ignoring the soaring pain that was now beginning to rise up his limbs, he struggled. And as much as he tried to move, he could not get out of the stubborn binds. Especially in this condition. From what he could guess, he was tied by the wrists and ankles to the source he was lying on. Which happened to be a flat, hard surface. He felt his blood flowing evenly throughout his body, so he assumed he was lying in the horizontal position. His hands were at his sides, and his belt was gone. Great.

He also had something on him, it appeared to be...he didn't know, bandages, restraints? He wasn't so sure, but they were all over him and...maybe that was why his shirt was missing. And his gloves...and his shoes...luckily his pants were still there.

Frustrated that he could not move and could barely see, Robin began to feel nervousness and anger rise within him. Oozing through his veins to every part of his body. And as much as he'd hate to admit it, fear was there too, somewhere in the mix. Because if he couldn't move, he couldn't fight, and if he couldn't fight, he'd be just as vulnerable as any other regular human being. And that did not make him feel safe. Not safe or comforted at all. Because not only was he non-admittedly partially afraid, but he was also so goddamn vulnerable. Robin hated that word with an unjustified passion. Hatred.

Never vulnerable, never afraid. That was practically the fucking motto for being a super hero. And he was horribly contradicting that right now.

As soon as his weak eyes finally semi-adjusted to the bright light, he started to look around and began to notice his surroundings. He realized the only light in the room was the large bright on shining down on him. It appeared to be a infirmary clinic of some sort. He couldn't really see beyond this dimly lit room. That his limited squinted vision would allow him to see. He saw a grayish, whitish room with cabinets and drawers. That means he was probably on the medical examination table. Wonderful.

Now that question was; where the hell was he and how the fuck did he get here! And damn,...what happened last night?

Not knowing this annoyed the hell out of him. So he struggled some more, emitting slight sounds of strain as the realization of not being able to get free dawned on the young teen. So he waited, still wriggling, but waiting. All of a sudden, he sensed something. Something other than his pain and his heroic senses. Something other than him...someone else in the room. 

"You're awake."

A grim voice came from the far side of the room. The shadows particularly. But nonetheless, Robin immediately recognized the voice. It was a big slap in the face to him, or more like a 'duh'. The man stepped out of the shadows concealing him, still clinging to him as he reached the only source of light. He didn't come right up to Robin on the table but he did step closer. Allowing Robin to see his large profile. Slade was easily huge compared to Robin. From height and from sheer bulk. Which made Slade even more scary.

"Slade."

But when Robin had heard Slade's voice suddenly emerge from the darkness, he jumped. He wouldn't openly admit that, but he did, along with letting out a small noise of surprise. That would mostly be called an undignified squeak. Which Robin was surprised at himself for making. And mad at himself for letting it out in front of Slade. Robin tensed. Here he was. His arch-nemisis had caught and trapped him. And he was pretty helpless right now.

"Come now, Robin, shouldn't I be expected by now?" Slade quipped, crossing his arms and leaning on what appeared to be the doorway. Robin narrowed his eyes and stopped his previous struggling. If he couldn't get out of the bonds alone, he sure as hell couldn't do it with Slade watching him. Slade then moved and walked closer to Robin, sitting on the chair in front of the table he was on. Only about three feet away. Which made Robin feel uncomfortable. Very uncomfortable. Robin tensed some more and clenched his fists readily. Trying to convey the message to his captor, that he was not afraid. He was not afraid. He wasn't. ...Was he?

_Alright, new story! Okay, it may not look like slash or anything now, but trust me, it will. Soon enough. I'm sure you're all wondering what the hell is going on, the plot gets thicker, don't worry. Leave reviews, I'll update soon._

_D.O.P_


	2. What Really Happened That Night

AN: I am so glad that this story got such a positive response! I was hoping it would draw some attention. Thank you so much for the reviews, and here's chapter two.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.

Warning: This chapter mentions abuse and rape, but not from who you think...

**Nemesis**

**Ch. 2: What Really Happened That Night**

**He was not afraid. He wasn't. ...Was he?**

**He felt his heart pick up the pace when Slade was near. Slade just had this type of effect on the boy. And Robin didn't like it, nor did he know why. But he just felt this way. And Slade was just a scary guy. But Robin didn't have time to worry about his feelings. His temper was rising fast. He wanted answers.**

**"What do you want with me! Where am I?" Robin practically demanded Slade. He wanted Slade to answer him. Even though usually Slade wouldn't answer to him. But Robin _needed_ answers at this point. And there was still pain in his aching body, and he was starting to get a massive migraine. Slade chuckled softly. Robin didn't like when Slade laughed at all. It sounded mocking to him. And it just downright creepy. **

**"Patience, Boy." Slade chasted at him. Robin glared.**

**"But, Robin, since you're so eager,... at this point, I don't want anything from you, dear boy." Slade began, frustrating Robin with such a vague response. Robin cut him off.**

**"Then why the hell do you have me tied up!" Robin asked furiously. Slade narrowed his eye at him. **

**"You didn't let me finish. You're so impatient. Well, secondly, your at my headquarters in the infirmary." He looked at Robin for a second. The boy looked a little confused, the emotion he clearly could not hide. Slade continued to look at him.**

**"...You really don't remember what happened, do you?" Slade asked quirking a brow. Surprised that Robin would forget this. Robin looked more confused than ever. If Slade didn't intend to harm him, and had him in an infirmary,...what the fuck happened?**

**"What? What happened!" Robin asked angrily at not knowing what was going on. Slade leaned back in his chair and sighed.**

**"You really want to know? Well, I could say it's a long story, but it's really not, So I suppose I'll tell you. It started when I was out on patrol. Not patrol really, just a walk through the city. I heard screaming coming from an alley. When I walked over I saw a group of older teenagers huddled together, apparently doing something or other. I stepped closer to see that they were engaged in beating someone up. I knew the match wasn't exactly even and I heard cries of pain and struggle and knew they weren't from an adult. I saw some red and green in the mix on the ground, and then I saw you, Robin. You were the victim..." Robin's eyes widened considerably and he tried to remember.**

**"...Since it wasn't a fair fight, and you were getting hurt pretty badly, I decided to break it up. I always carry my costume with me and that alone scared the cowards away easily. You were left on the ground, unconscious. Bones looked broken, bruises were visible, and your clothes were ripped. And it had begun to snow lightly. I had,…pity, for you, so I took you home and got to work on your wounds. I'm not just a heartless villain all the time, you know." Slade said smoothly, quietly. Pulling off the saying of his good deeds pretty well for a villain. But Slade wasn't done and Robin was starting to remember everything and was speechless.**

**"I put straps on you so that you wouldn't run and hurt yourself out of fear when you found yourself here. Your injuries were...extensive." Slade finished, ending on a serious note. His head leaned on his clasped hands on the arms of the chair, staying in that position the whole conversation. Robin started to shiver slightly from the memories. Even Slade had sympathy for him. He looked at Slade with wide, confused eyes. And Robin couldn't get over how...casual Slade was acting. Pity was pity, but...**

**Well, what he also couldn't get over was the fact that he now remembered everything vividly from last night. Thanks to Slade's interpretation. **

**He remembered going out that night on patrol when a group of six to eight big older teenagers ambushed him and started attacking. Robin got a few hits in, but since he was caught off guard and was a little too confident in his abilities, they eventually caught him. There was too many to fight off once they were on him, holding him down from all sides. There was no escape. **

**The fight wasn't fair as Slade had said. And from then on, it just went downhill. They proceeded to beat the hell out of him, thinking he was the symbol of authority and their oppression. Punches and kicks came out of all directions. He didn't have a chance now. **

**But it was then that they knew they had done it and knew that they had taken Robin down. It was then that they got cocky with themselves. And decided to take it a level further. They started to, _touch_ him while he struggled with all his might to free himself. He was after all, only a human, and a human a lot smaller than all of those people. More punches were thrown. One of them got bolder and actually went through with the lowest humiliation possible to down right beat the young hero. That guy raped him. In front of everyone else, while Robin was too weak to stop it. And Robin would guess that Slade caught them right after that guy was done. It was then that someone gave him a hard blow to the head and it knocked him out. I guess temporarily taking his memory in the process. **

**Robin remembered everything as tears started to form in his eyes, but he quickly blinked them away. Slade was still there, still watching him. But for once, he wasn't mad at Slade. He was mad at someone else this time.**

Not what you expected, huh? Well, a good twist now and then is always a good thing. I like the idea of Slade being a hero for once, saving Robin. And what do ya know, Slade has a heart. Leave reviews, I'll see you ch. 3!

D.O.P.


	3. You Saved Me?

**Nemesis**

**Ch.3: You Saved Me?**

Robin remembered everything as tears started to form in his eyes, but he quickly blinked them away. Slade was still there, still watching him. But for once, he wasn't mad at Slade. He was mad at someone else this time. He was ashamed, and hoped Slade didn't know all of what they did to him. An embarrassed, angry, pink blush spread over his face. He couldn't believe of all people, Slade was the one that he was with after this. Talking to.

Slade stared at the youth intently, and from the saddened and ashamed look on the youth's face, Slade could tell he remembered everything.

"So you remember now, hm?" Slade asked still serious, putting fingers to his chin. Robin quietly nodded his head, his brow was furrowed, and his eyes were slowly closing painfully. He looked like the soul had just been torn out of him. And Robin really wished that there wasn't any restraints on him so he could move. His whole body hurt like hell and he was starting to become sore. As if Slade had read his mind, either that or more pity, Slade walked over and unbuckled the leather restraints on his wrists and ankles. Slade somehow knew he wasn't going to run. He was really hurting right now and where would he go? Back to Titans Tower? Across sea? And even so, they would surely question his injuries and he'd have to tell them all this. Slade already knew, which was a sad fact. But he didn't want to tell the Titans even more. Only him and Slade knew at he moment, and he'd like to keep it that way. After Slade let him free of the bonds, he spoke.

"You're lucky I'm feeling generous, Robin. You'd better not try anything, because I won't be afraid to hurt you even if you are already injured, if you so decide to disobey me. I'd much rather you not know where my hideout is." Slade said, leaning over the boy who was now trying to sit up, rubbing his head. And winced in the unexpected pain of moving his body. And putting pressure on his bottom. Slade saw this and kept an eye on him. Slade also noticed that the eye that was swollen shut on Robin was the same one that he was...missing. Coincidence? Slade actually found this pretty intresting.

"You really should try not to move too much for a while. You're not too close to being healed." Slade scolded. Robin sent him a weakened glare, finding himself too weak to make a full one. Robin felt very odd to have Slade watching him and that light, embarrassed blush was still on his face. And he was trying to send it off, but he couldn't. He couldn't believe all this happened.

Wait,...Robin looked at his captor. Who wasn't really his captor if...Slade took him home,...Slade was trying to heal him,..._Slade saved him?_ _Slade saved him!_ Since when did Slade give a damn about Robin's well-being? Last time he checked Slade was trying to kill him. He-...Slade had a heart?

Robin's brow furrowed as Slade continued to watch him. Somehow he always pictured Slade as...not being human. But this proved he was at least a little bit. The goddamn villain saved him. But why? Robin looked up at him, confused, still at his spot sitting up on the table. He had always sort of _wanted_ Slade to pay attention to him. It was like this unknown need for approval from him. But to know that Slade actually cared for him, in the sense that he wanted him _alive,_ was actually gratifying to Robin.

"...Slade..." Robin hesitated, his voice rasping from abuse, not knowing what to say. It made him sound weaker. But right now Robin was too confused to care. Hell, this man was once the most hated thing to Robin. He was a villain, wasn't he? He wasn't supposed to save heroes. What was going on?

Slade looked to Robin when he heard his name from the young boy's lips. Even he was surprised at how Robin sounded. Usually the boy was very confident, brave, but right now he seemed,...different. Slade wasn't sure whether he should be worried or not. Even if Robin seemed weak, Slade knew he wasn't. And besides, who said he didn't like Robin like this? Submissive, less stubborn. Slade had wanted to get Robin in this state himself. He had always wanted the boy to look up to him, to obey him for some unknown reason. He liked having Robin weakened, but not like this. He waited for him to continue.

"...you, you...saved me? ...Why?"

_Not what you expected, huh? Well, a good twist now and then is always a good thing. I like the idea of Slade being a hero for once, saving Robin. And what do ya know, Slade has a heart. Leave reviews, I'll see you ch. 3!_

_D.O.P._


	4. Slade Knows

**Nemesis ch. 4**

**Slade Knows**

"...you, you...saved me? ...Why?" Robin asked quietly, voice still cracking. Looking at the scary metal exterior of the vigilante's mask. Realization occurring in the young boy's head. For some reason, having Slade taking care of him, and,...maybe even caring about him, made him feel... unusually safe. Slade raised a brow again. The boy was questioning his kindness. He had to have...something like that taking up residence in his usually cold heart. Right? Slade just looked at Robin for a second.

"Consider it my good deed." Slade said eyeing the young hero thoroughly. And as much as Robin willed this feeling to go away, he indeed felt the tiniest patch of guilt in his heart. Which he wasn't supposed to feel. The man was a vicious being. A vicious being that happened to have saved is life.

Slade saw some emotions pass through the young boy's features. Well he did save his life and all, but,...why was he having these unusual feelings to take care of this boy? This is what made him take him off the street. Sure they were enemies, but Robin was still just a kid. And Slade hadn't had this type of affection for children in a long time. ...Since his own.

Robin put his head down. He was still so confused, and racked with questions that he didn't know the answer to. And right now, he felt terrible. Not just physically, but mentally too. What those guys did, Robin will never be able to ignore or live through. The uncertainty rose in himself and he felt very sad. Depressed even. Super heroes were not supposed to be hurt like this. And have their arch-nemesis' know about it. ...And take care of them. He was so confused. And it all came back to him. The memories from last night. He had been in a lot of pain. And he had the marks and bandages to prove it. It scared him more than he would ever wish to admit.

Slade saw the boy's expression change. Slade knew Robin. A little more than what he was supposed to know. But he knew him well. And the boy was a very complex puzzle that even Slade couldn't fully figure out. Slade knew what was bothering him. And they were each other's only company right now. Even if they were sworn enemies, some things just have to be done and dealt with. This was what Slade had to do, so he asked the important question.

"They, did more to you,...didn't they?" Slade questioned, quieter than usual. He knew of the crimes commited on the boy. But it would be a lot more satisfactory to hear Robin admit it to him. Now Slade wasn't really a sentimental type of person. He wasn't a very talkative individual. And lets face it, the man had more problems than he could ever mend himself. How was he supposed solve Robin's? He didn't know, but he wanted to give it a try. This warm feeling inside was trying desperately to be pushed out but, it wasn't going away.

Robin tensed, then shuddered. He didn't want to talk about this. Let alone he damn well didn't want to talk about it to Slade. This was a man that had hurt him too many times before. And he would've killed him if logic didn't come into play. This was like a dramatic role reversal. Robin wasn't liking this. Being stuck in a room, no forced, with his enemy. Who knows when Slade would let him go. Feeling captured made Robin feel angry. He really needed to change this subject and get some more answers. He remembered some of his questions now.

"Why did you really save me? Because if I recall correctly, you've tried to kill me before. How do I know this isn't just another scheme? And when exactly are you planning to let me go anyway? As far as I'm concerned I'm being held prisoner right now!" The real Robin was starting to show again. His other side came back with a vengence. He glared hard at Slade. Truthfully, he was quite scared at the moment. He had no idea of Slade's intentions toward him. And if Slade tried to harm him at all, well, he wasn't in too much of a condition to stop him. He was mad at Slade too, he was mad because he was afraid.

Robin was too damn stubborn. Now even the usually emotionless Slade was getting angry. All he wanted was some cooperation from the boy. And he wasn't getting it.

"Who are you to give me orders now, Robin? Because I'm the one here who controls your fate. What ever happened to gratitude? You think I run into abused children everyday on the street and take them home? Would you rather've me left you there with the gang members, so they could rape you a couple more times before slitting your throat? Is that what you wanted? Because just tell me and I'll find them and give you right back." Slade finished harshly. Still even managing to sound semi-calm throughout. Ending up sounding like a parent lecturing a child. Well, Robin was still a child in his mind.

Robin looked away from Slade's cold eye. So, Slade did know what they did to him. This didn't make Robin feel too comfortable at all. His eyes widened when he heard this. He'd heard the downright harsh truth and reality of it, it was scary, and he should've been more grateful. Even so, that was a bit cruel. And Slade was kind of an enemy.

Slade regretted losing his temper. But the boy was way too stubborn and headstrong for his own good. Someone had to tell him. Robin lowered his head again. And then, he attempted to move again, or at least require a more comfortable position. Or he at least attempted to. Wincing and almost yelping as he did so as well. Those wounds hurt. But he ignored it for the meanwhile, being a hero he was sort of used to injuries. Putting his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms securely around them. Putting his chin atop of them thoughtfully. Almost curling in on himself unintentionally.

He really had to think, even though his head still hurt and his body was killing him for getting in this position. He was actually quite surprised that Slade stayed here with him. Right now, he desperately wanted to be alone, yet he craved company more than anything else at the same time. And Slade was the only one here. And so far Slade wasn't doing a very good job with making him feel good.

"...So...you do know..." Robin said hesitantly, quietly, looking down, not at Slade, furrowing his brow through his mask. Slade knew. What was he going to do now? The feeling of sorrow for himself had taken up his entire heart by now. From the pain he went through, and the confusion that came from it. Also something that ran along the lines of almost... guilt, from misjudging his rival. He quickly shook this feeling away. Slade wasn't supposed to make Robin feel guilty or sad. ...But Slade wasn't supposed to be doing a lot of things he did today.

Robin looked just like scared little kid right now. And to Slade, he believed it to be true. The villain nearly hesitated before he spoke.

"Yes, Robin. I know."

_Hope you liked. Remember to review please. _

_Until next time;_

_D.O.P._


	5. Misunderstandings

**Nemesis: Ch.5**

**Misunderstandings**

"Yes, Robin. I know." Slade said. He had to at least try to gain the boy's trust. Which was going to be extremely difficult to do, considering how much Robin seemed to...'hate' him, but it was necessary. If Robin was going to be staying with him, then...

Robin stayed in a silence for a while, no doubt thinking everything over. But something was bothering Slade. There was something he had to make clear with the boy in front of him.

"...I've never tried to kill you, Robin." Slade stated. An almost angry rebellion showed in Robin's features for a moment. He was angry that Slade would downright lie to him right there. Robin was in the midst of opening his mouth when Slade abruptly stopped him. Raising a hand to stop any further comment. He knew what the boy was going to say.

"Let me finish. The only time I ever came close, was a mistake. The halogen gas from the mask was a last minute resort. If I would've supposedly 'left' it triggered itself, for when you would check the mask like you always do. And make you see and feel things that weren't there. What I didn't know, was how bad those hallucinations would be. It all depended on what you thought in the darkest depths of your mind. I never meant to 'kill' you." Slade finished sternly. He had to make the point known. He wasn't a _child_ murderer. Robin had to know this. It was almost an apology, but then again, it wasn't. Slade doesn't really 'apologize', so to speak. So it was more like a cleared up misunderstanding.

Robin looked up at him and closed his mouth. He remembered that time, it was scary. Slade seemed so damn real, and so...angry at him. And abusive. Slade beat him pretty bad...even if it wasn't really Slade. It was his mind playing the false view of Slade that he always had in the back of his head. Because he really had thought Slade to be a monster of that sort at one point. A nightmare far beyond him. He realized now that that couldn't be completely true. And in some foreign part of Robin, he was glad Slade didn't want to kill him.

Robin didn't know what to say next, so stayed silent and just looked forward. He furrowed his brow a bit, sending mixed, quick glances at Slade's mask. Still pretty unbelieving. He wasn't sure that he could trust Slade with anything.

Slade looked at him questionably. He was glad he got that out of the way. He wasn't one for explanations. Especially one's explaining his own actions. Most of the things he does are out of spite. He doesn't have a clean cut explanation for everything.

He glanced at Robin when he saw him move out of his position, very painfully as well gritting his teeth. Robin let out a shaky sound, then a gasp. And somehow, hearing these sounds from the younger one was...interesting to Slade. He had no idea why either. It triggered some foreign emotion inside of him. Robin was...well, 'pretty' when he was in pain.

"Robin, I suggest you lay still for a while and don't move, because you're making your injuries worse." Slade said reinforcingly as he crossed his arms. Robin narrowed his eyes, still refusing to look at the man. Still embarrassed being in this position. Robin, being stubborn as he is, especially with Slade, no one will boss him around. Especially an overgrown guy in a Halloween mask. Robin attempted to slide off the table and stand. Not even managing to land one foot on the ground before hissing and growling suddenly and pulling up with his arms, sitting again painfully. Slade looked at him skeptically. Slade was not one to say 'I told you so' either. Lucky for Robin.

"I've concluded most of you're injuries thus far, that is if you don't continue to disobey me. You have one broken rib, one fractured one, a sprained ankle, a minor concussion, a black eye, and bruises almost everywhere. Are you still going to continue to move about?" Slade had a point. No wonder Robin had so many bandages. Damn. He really shouldn't move. Slade was right.

Robin just sat there, frustrated. Slade had no right to tell him what to do. But he was right. And this was annoying. Slade stayed serious as always. They just sat in silence for a few minutes, considering it seemed that they were both more comfortable with staying silent than talking anyway. Especially with their current company.

Robin stayed up on the table, still trying to observe his surroundings. Still a little confused, and starting to grow bored of his company with the villain. Robin laid across the length of the table, gathering he really shouldn't move and this would be the best way to try to steady his aching body. Robin tried to be comfortable, even with the villain's gaze, Slade had made it clear that he had no intentions of harming him, but that didn't mean Robin couldn't be cautious. Slade _was_ a bad guy after all. Still, Robin tried to calm himself, and his fears as he laid down on the cold, metal examination table. That had grown a little warmer thanks to his own heat and sweating body. Wait,...he was sweating?

Robin suddenly jumped and yelped as he felt Slade's large hand touch his head. He got ready to move, taking this as a threat. His hands immediately moving up to grasp at the wrist of the invading hand. Heart pounding uncontrollably from being touched. But ended up wincing and hissing out in pain from the sudden movement of his weak body. Robin held very still after that.

Still wincing, he noticed with a slight fear that Slade's hand was still on his head, surprisingly, with no harsh glove covering it. Robin stilled, and felt the warm touch on his forehead. Obviously Slade wasn't hurting him,...then what was he doing? Slade removed his hand after a few seconds, and Robin took his away from Slade's. A confused look grazing Robin's young features. And he almost felt remorse from the loss of heat. ...And also noticed vaguely that he was shivering slightly.

"Calm down, Robin, I'm not going to hurt you." Slade said calmly, withdrawing his hand. Robin was about to say something, but was interrupted again.

"You have a slight fever. Probably from being in the cold with so many injuries. This isn't going to help you get better, so you may have to stay off your feet most of the time...not like you can walk anyway..." Slade said smoothly, putting his metal coated glove back on his hand. Robin gave him a weird look. True, Robin did not like to be touched, but...why was it that Robin was a bit disappointed when Slade's touch left him?

_Booyah I know, a bit short. Sorry bout that. Keep those reviews comin._

_As Always,_

_D.O.P._


	6. Sickness

**Nemesis: Ch.6**

**Sickness**

"You have a slight fever. Probably from being in the cold with so many injuries. This isn't going to help you get better, so you may have to stay off your feet most of the time." Slade said smoothly, putting his metal coated glove back on his hand. Robin gave him a weird look. A sort of confused look. True, Robin did not like to be touched, but...why was it that Robin was a bit disappointed when Slade's touch left him? He was still shivering...

"But before I get you to a bed, I should bandage some more of your wounds... And there are still places, that I have not...checked for injury that I know there are more serious injuries..." Slade hesitated to say this and paused frequently. He saw the boy's eyes widen somewhat.

"Robin,...as much as I don't want to be the one to do this, you may need treatment...you still have more,...serious injuries..." Slade said unwantingly. He was very unwilling to do this to the boy. How the hell was he going to do this? Robin would never permit him going anywhere near him, how was he going to heal him? Slade didn't want to do anything the boy was uncomfortable with but,...it was necessary... Damn those fucking gang members from doing such a horrible thing to him. Slade could be a bad person, a horrible, ruthless villain, but he would never commit such a heinous crime. The boy will be...deeply traumatized by this...

Robin looked at him with wide, almost worried eyes.

"...What! You're not touching me! Nobody's touching me! Just let me go!" Robin said, sitting up painfully, outraged. And growled with the new pain. Forgetting again that he was in no condition for sudden movements. And truthfully, he was a little frightened. If Slade was planning anything at all, how the hell would he be able to do anything about it? Usually he was so self-confident, and secure, not anymore. This whole incident had made him quite paranoid. Slade almost sighed. He knew this was going to be difficult. Especially for Robin.

"Robin,...I'm not going to force you into anything you're uncomfortable with. But I have to warn you that eventually you will need treatment. I don't know how bad..." Slade stopped, actually at a loss for words. He knew he would have to treat the boy's wounds eventually, because if the pain won't get him first, the infection would. Slade knowing all this because he's had proper medical training from being in the military. He knew a lot on injuries.

Robin closed his mouth, and still stared at Slade with an unconvinced look on his face. He wasn't all sure he could believe him. That's why it was important for Slade to gain his trust. But Slade was beginning to think it was near impossible. Robin had too many reasons to fear the older man.

"I'm not letting you go until you're healed. And if I let you go now, you won't even be able to get to that damnable tower of yours, and do you really want to tell your little friends what happened to you? No, you're too stubborn and prideful to want to do that. And they are not even expecting you back too soon, are they? You were supposed to be traveling somewhere, not back for a few days." Slade continued. And Robin realized that he had a point. ...How did he know all this?

Robin was very uncertain, even now, he was nervous and anxious. What if Slade's intentions were actually good this time? Or what if he really was planning to hurt Robin, more than he already was? These questions ran rapidly through Robin's head. And in his deep thought and confusion, the boy was still sweating, and the shaking had increased ten fold. He was now holding his arms as he shook. Finding the room to have grown at least twenty degrees colder. His teeth started chattering and he sneezed loudly.

Slade watched the scene idly. He still found himself drawn to protect and care for the younger form when he was down. Slade found himself oddly...attracted to the boy. In a weird way. It was a fuzzy sort of feeling, but also a fatherly feeling as well. And watching the all powerful Robin shiver and sneeze from a fever was somewhat...cute. As much as Slade would never admit. The small boy was so vulnerable, and usually he never was. The kid was always very protective and strong. Not right now he wasn't. Hurt, sick, cold. He was more like an abandoned puppy, in need of care and a home. In which Slade was surprisingly willing to give.

Robin continued to be miserable, sitting on his cold, little table. His whole body tremuring uncontrollably. Sweating too. Trying not to look at Slade, still a light blush scattered across his face. From Slade knowing too much information, and Slade seeing him, like this. The man was going to drive him crazy. He did not like the idea of this little visit. Damn gang members and their damn sick means of _fun_.

Slade had to get Robin to a bed. His treatments and questions could wait. The boy was sick.

"I'm going to have to take you to your room, to a bed. I'm going to have to _carry_ you to a room. Considering you can not walk without further injuring yourself. Can I do that?" Slade asked carefully. He had to gain the boy's approval before doing anything, or Robin would freak out and make things way more difficult than they needed to be. Slade had to get Robin to bed.

Robin was falling on his face. He was exhausted. The day's events had been way too much for his young mind. He was very tired, but Robin still kept an eye on the man wearily. Robin still didn't trust him, or what he was going to do. But he knew he sure as hell couldn't walk, and right now his mind seemed to woozy to care. He looked up at the bigger frame helplessly, and realized how small he was compared to Slade. He nodded uneasily. He got ready to be moved as Slade came near and picked him up bridal style. He winced at the new movement, but held in a gasp as he was lifted up easily. Strong arms under his knees and back. Robin grasped at Slade around his shoulders, fearing he would fall or be let go. Even though Slade's strong grip seemed unbreakable.

He had never been this close to the man before. Sending a whole new blush across his cheeks. Being this close to Slade, gave him the 'protected' and 'cared for' feeling again. And a pretty embarrassed one as well.

Though the metal coating the kevlar of Slade's uniform, even though the metal was slightly cold, he could feel the warmth radiating from the places the metal wasn't. This close human contact felt...almost good. And made him feel a little warmer. Unintentionally, Robin's body snuggled closer to Slade's, trying to preserve body heat. Hell, he was so tired he almost fell asleep right there in Slade's arms.

The boy was really light. Slade had to get him to eat more. Lifting him was easy as he carried him through the long corridors. He felt the boy's frail, but lightly muscled frame as he held him in his arms. Closer than he's ever been to the boy, but he had to admit that it felt, good to be this close to someone. First time in a long time. As they finally reached the guest bedroom, Robin spotted the bed eagerly, right now wanting nothing but sleep.

Slade moved the sheets and blanket to the side, holding Robin with one arm as he clung to him. He gently laid the boy onto the bed as Robin finally, almost unwillingly let go. Sad for the fact that the warmth was gone, but grateful for a bed. He snuggled up to the soft, unused pillow and wrapped the covers around himself. Slade watched him with a keen interest. It seemed that Slade was being way too generous than it seemed his ego would allow. And truthfully, Robin liked this new side to the normally monotone Slade. Robin's droopy eyelids fell from behind the mask as Slade said one more thing.

"And don't try anything during the night, little bird, I have cameras everywhere. And I barely sleep. ...you can't walk anyway..."

_Squee. Gotta love Slade carrying Robin. Hope you all enjoyed._

_Oh, and one more thing I'd like to point out, I know Slade is pretty damn OOC in this story. I noticed a lot while I was typing so I was just like hell with it. If that's the way it sounds the best, so it shall be done. Alright, gotta go, it's about 12:18a.m. right now. :yawn: Yeah, so later evryone._

_DOP_


	7. Comfort

**Nemesis: Ch. 7**

**Comfort**

"And don't try anything during the night, little bird, I have cameras everywhere. And I barely sleep. ...You can't walk anyway..." Slade said, ended shaking his head. Robin couldn't run even if he wanted to.

Robin started to fall asleep. He heard him, and he was too injured and too tired to run anyway. Slade started to exit the room.

Slade walked slowly toward the door. Robin opened his eyes as he watched Slade leave. And even as tired as he was, he started to feel this sinking, nervous feeling at the pit of his stomach. Slade had been there since he woke up.

Now he was going to be all alone.

Frightfully alone. Robin didn't want to be alone. Especially not after all this. His heart pounded and he started to shake even more violently. He had to make a decision now.

"...Slade?"

Robin called after him softly, sitting up slightly, wincing. Slade stopped in his tracks, turning his head to look at the boy.

"Yes?" Slade replied, his back still facing Robin as that one eye of his bore into Robin's smaller frame. Robin looked down slightly, he was ashamed to ask for help from Slade, and embarrassed. But he was pretty helpful thus far, maybe if he asked nicely... He looked back up and hesitantly spoke, breathing heavily.

"...I-I don't...want to be..._alone._ ...Could you, s-stay for a little?" Robin asked quietly, his voice cracking and shaking, staring pleadingly up at Slade. Silently begging for company until he fell asleep. Frankly, it looked like he was going to cry...

Slade's only eye visibly widened a little with surprise. This he was not expecting. This was a whole new side of the boy. But was still, very grateful to hear this. He wanted to be with Robin. He wanted to protect him. And hearing his bird ask for company from him? It was priceless...and flattering. Seeing Robin like that, all by himself, begging, on a bed, it was a sweet sight. Slade hesitated. Robin considered a last resort.

"...Please?"

"...Alright." Slade finally answered, giving in to Robin. How could he say no to that? Slade was more than willing on the inside, but sounding the same monotone on the outside. He re-closed the door and walked toward Robin on the bed. The boy was so...appeasing. Slade knew he was unnaturally attracted to the young boy. This just powered his affections.

Robin was happy that Slade decided to stay. And the fleeting feeling actually left him, as he slowly laid himself back on the bed to finally sleep peacefully. Now seemingly comfortable. And he couldn't help but to damn the irony of his situation.

Slade saw him and smiled to himself under the mask. He was glad he was able to comfort the boy so. Slade waked to the other side of the bed where a chair was and sat down on it, pulling it a bit closer to the bed. Slade actually kind of felt like...a father again.

The boy closed his eyes soundly as sleep started to drag him into its dreamy depths. Slade felt awkward just sitting there watching Robin's back. He knew the boy had fallen asleep in his presence, which had pretty much astounded him that Robin would _trust_ him being there while he slept.

Waiting patiently until Robin was fully in a deep slumber, Slade reached a hand out hesitantly toward the sleeping boy. Wanting to just, _touch_ him again. Touching him made him feel good. He softly touched Robin's soft, black hair. He decided to take off his gloves so he could feel. He ran a hand through the boy's hair, observing him silently. Hair drooped down, wisps of it lightly drift over his eyes as he leaned over Robin to see his face. Mouth slightly parted as he breathed, chest moving slowly up and down in his deep slumber, eyes closed.

He truly was a very pretty boy. His hair was very soft as Slade felt it. And Robin started to mewl very lightly in his sleep. A sound that made Slade's breath hitch in his throat. It was just too...cute.

Slade's hand moved down over his neck to his back. Slade very gently massaged his sore muscles with his hand, trying to comfort Robin in his sleep, leaning his head on his unused hand. The boy had been though so much. Just a child. He really was very brave. Poor little Robin. And he really was very small compared to Slade. But for one so small, he seemed so strong. He wasn't broken. Slade knew it. Not yet.

Slade kneaded his back softly, making sure not to wake him up. The last thing he needed was to wake up to Slade touching him. Slade figured Robin wouldn't like anybody touching him, especially after this. Robin made another small noise and shifted comfortably in his slumber. Slade paused, but the let out a small smile as Robin subconsciously leaned into Slade's touch, making a tiny moaning sound in the process. Which made the hair on the back of Slade's neck prick upward. Such a pretty sound.

He decided to stop soon before he got carried away. And before Robin woke up. He carefully got up off the bed, shaking his head as he stood up. Putting his gloves back on his hands, knowing Robin couldn't run. Somewhat sad to have to leave his boy, he walked out of the room remorsefully, uttering one more whisper to the sleeping child before closing in to another sleepless night.

"Good night, little bird..."

He whispered, closing the door behind him as he left. Leaving Robin alone to sleep peacefully.

_:purr: This story makes me feel so warm and happy inside. Makes me want to cuddle something and sleep, like Robin... Crud, 12:39, I'm really making a habit aren't I? Sorry for the shortness, I just wanted to end it there, but still post something tonight. --; Just means next chapter will be longer. Well, good night_ _everyone_.

D.O.P.


	8. Night Terror

**Nemesis Ch. 8**

**Night Terror**

"Good night, little bird..."

He whispered, closing the door behind him as he left. Leaving Robin alone to sleep peacefully.

Slade then, almost mournfully, went back to his quarters. Right next store. Behind the stone, cold concrete walls of the hideout, the rooms were a bit more...inviting. They looked like regular house rooms. Except for Slade's, whose had a whole bunch of equipment and papers piled on top of his desk and along the shelves. He sighed a bit as he left his bird's presence.

But he was used to always being alone.

He was a loner, and sometimes, so was Robin. Not used to having company of any kind, actually having someone there was..._new_ to Slade. But now he was alone again in his room. Working, and maybe even thinking about what the hell he was supposed to do with the boy for the next few days.

Hell, it took a few runs in his head to just realize that he had a kid in his home. Not just any kid. He had _Robin._..

A few minutes turned to a few hours as Slade found that he had nothing to do but damn work. So he did it. Slade was an insomniac. He rarely ever slept. Keeping himself occupied with mindless tasks and endless research.

After a few hours passed by ever so slowly, too slow for Slade's taste, he stilled as he heard a noise. An all too familiar noise. ...It was Robin.

Slade's ears perked up when he heard a small cry. Which turned into a bigger one and then almost a wail. He heard moving and decided to quickly make way to Robin's room. He got up hurriedly and walked fast to the bedroom, just because running would just be undignified.

Slade opened the door eagerly and immediately spotted the boy. He saw Robin tangled in his sheets in the midst of what appeared to be a terrible nightmare. He took a moment to take in the sight. The boy was moving just as much as his small pained body would allow. Robin was yelling and wailing in his sleep. And to Slade's dismay and also surprisingly, sadness, tears were streaming down the child's face while he slept.

Slade hesitated for only a second, then rushed to the boy's side and started to shake his shoulders gently to awaken him from the frightful night terror. Robin struggled slightly, inducing a small moan of fear from him. But then Slade saw his eyelids flutter open behind the mask. Robin's eyes widened when he actually woke up to find Slade hovering over him. He screamed slightly, and punched Slade's mask out of defense. Quite hard too.

But then, as quick as a flash of light, the memories came flooding back to him. He suddenly remembered everything, and the reason Slade woke him. Slade let him go and readjusted his mask, sighing as he watched the boy snap out of it. The sight of him was almost sad. The poor kid had sat up with a grunt, and still had tears staining his face, though he had stopped crying. He looked sad and frightened, and now a bit _guilty_ for punching his 'host'. His eyes still a little wide behind the mask as he stared at Slade sorrowfully. Slade spoke first.

"Awake yet?" Slade said with a light sarcasm when he got his mask back in place. Robin sniffed and nodded once, still looking a little afraid.

"...I-I'm sorry..." Robin said softly. It felt really odd to actually apologize to the once hated villain, but Slade actually didn't deserve that. Robin looked down, and Slade knew what was up. He was still haunted by the dream. Slade awkwardly sat in the chair that was pulled up to the bed. Robin felt that same annoying blush spread through his face. He fiddled with his hands with the blanket in front of him.

Slade decided that if he didn't break the tension, they would sit in silence all night.

"...The dream was about them wasn't it?" Slade asked bluntly, but still soft enough to be almost asking permission to talk about the subject. Robin visibly winced. It was hardly noticeable, but not under the watchful eye of Slade. He saw, and took the risk at the sensitive subject. Robin looked up quickly only to look back down shamefully. He nodded once again slowly, still not saying a word. Then, remembering that there was wetness on his face, he quickly wiped his face off with the backs of his hands, just so he could pretend that Slade didn't see him in such a weakened state. But of course Slade noticed. He couldn't fool himself.

Slade watched him with interest. It was so childish, it was still cute. Even to Slade. A little boy who just had a bad dream, weeping on his bed, wiping his tears with the sleeve of his pajamas. But of course, Robin would not dare to weep, at least not without some resistance...or in front of Slade. And, he didn't have sleeves. But, nonetheless, it was still painfully _innocent_. Slade rested his head in his palm. He still felt bad for the poor youth. All he went through, of course he was going to have nightmares.

Robin lowered his head as his eyes watered. The dream was paralyzing, and he was still sick, shaking and chattering. The salty water would not back out of his eyes as it kept coming and he kept trying to blink it away. He would be permanently traumatized from this experience. He sniffed a few more times, feeling embarrassed with Slade watching him, but still, somehow, he didn't want Slade to leave him...

The almost pitiful sight before him was almost heartbreaking, as well as it was hypnotizing. But Slade had to focus, the boy was in a crisis here. Robin couldn't control himself any longer. It was like the more he tried to hold all of his emotions in, the more they rushed against his defenses. He watched as the boy's sniffles turned to more tears as he closed his eyes, still trying to hide his weak form from Slade. The more Robin thought about it, the more it made him upset. It killed him inside to be used like that by those people. And unknown to him, it secretly hurt Slade too.

The poor boy started to sob lightly, still trying to hold it all in. He wished he could. He really did. But it _wasn't working_. He couldn't make it stop...

Slade felt his almost non-existent heart, actually ache. _Poor kid..._

Sobs started to rack the poor boy, while his vigorous shaking continued. Slade wanted to do something, damn it to hell, he felt...sympathetic. Robin put his hands to his eyes once again. He just couldn't hide it.

Slade's eye softened considerably, and he attempted to get closer to the trembling boy. He wasn't exactly sure how to comfort him. This wasn't exactly in his line of work. What the hell was he supposed to do? Slade sat on the edge of the youth's bed, barely fitting, but managing. He had no clue what to say. What was there to say?

"Robin..." Slade said uneasily as Robin looked at him with wide, frightened eyes. Turning his head in Slade's direction. Robin looked more defenseless and vulnerable than Slade had ever seen him. ...It was crushing, as well as astoundingly mesmerizing. He looked so,...so _pretty_ in the midst of all his pain.

Robin looked up at Slade for a minute, as if judging. Or wondering what Slade's expression was under the mask. To see if he was sincere or not. He didn't trust him... But despite all of his grudges and spite for the man, he couldn't help but want somebody there with him. He had the mind of a small child when tragedy struck.

Somehow, Robin managed to tell that Slade had good intentions, maybe through that one eye of his. But something powerful and overwhelming inside of him made him want to pull Slade closer to him and hold him there. He didn't know what. It was all so strange. He was so confused all of a sudden.

And before his mind even grabbed hold of the ludicrous thought in his head, the other side prevailed in such power, his mind was having trouble differentiating right from wrong. Whether it was the need to be comforted from the pain in his heart, or the need for human contact, _something_ desperate and caged inside of him made him lean into his arch nemesis and clutch onto him tightly. Ignoring the slight pain it brought.

Slade's breath hitched in his throat out of pure shock. Which really didn't happen often. His eye widened considerably and he looked down at the sad boy who was now pulling himself toward him. He held him as the sobs continued and the shaking never ceased. He sobbed harder into Slade's chest. Whimpering with his cries, and it was beautiful. Especially to Slade, who was still in disbelief. Slade's arms where raised slightly when the boy encased his midsection.

Still not fully knowing what to do, Slade extremely awkwardly and hesitantly, put his hands on Robin, still trying to comfort the crying boy. He couldn't believe how much the usually disciplined boy was letting out. It was a surprise, and a delight for Slade. But god, to make him do all this, what did that gang do to his psyche? The kid was breaking down here in front of him. He looked so normal...so broken...

Slade then got an idea, he put his right hand to Robin's back and began to again rub his aching muscles. Kneading along the boy's spine, Trailing his fingers up and down it, knowing that it had comforted him in his sleep, Slade decided now was a good time to do it again. Robin felt Slade's large hands on him and tensed and froze, but then started to relax at the marvelous feeling they brought. Robin tried hard to stop his crying, it was so beneath him to cry. Why now? ...Why _Slade!_

Eventually, the sobbing stopped, and Robin's breathing returned to normal. Still shaking, Robin didn't want to leave Slade's arms. He felt so protected. Slade sat there for however long it took. Robin then decided to snap out of it and come to terms with himself. He couldn't melt like this, especially with Slade watching. He got off of Slade, almost unwilling to have the contact taken away.

Slade let him go as Robin released his grasp on him. And then the boy sat back in his bed trying to contemplate why he did such a thing. Why he broke down like that. ...And actually...god,...he hugged _Slade_! _What the hell was wrong with him?_

_Hahaha... I could not help but to put that scene in. I had to put something that would spark between them. It was too damn irresistible. Tragedies only bring people closer together..._

_Reviews are appreciated! Until next time..._

_D.O.P._


	9. Discussion

God,...he hugged _Slade_! _What the hell was wrong with him?_

The man was evil,...or that was what he once thought. He was being so, so kind to him. It felt so...good to have someone care for him like this. It felt so... 'unnorma'l. It was like the piece in his heart that was missing...was this it? Was this what he needed?

He always had companionship, he had his friends. But he never really had the real care of...a father. Since Bruce, but that was still a while ago since he's seen him. And Bruce wasn't one to exactly be sentimental. Well, Slade wasn't either but,...he was so confused. Why was Slade of all people making him feel good? Why was a villain making him feel cared for? Why did he actually want Slade around? What was wrong with him?

He looked back up at Slade, and Slade could tell he looked confused. Hell, _Slade_ was freaking confused right now. Robin was still blushing. And it was starting to make Slade, anxious. Why was Robin blushing so much whenever he was near?

"...Sorry..." Robin apologized for the second time this night. Slade figured it was from the 'hug'. Meanwhile he was trying to figure out what to say. Should he ask Robin about the dream? Usually Slade wasn't this doubtful. But he really wasn't sure where to go from here. Slade hesitated a bit before he spoke.

"Robin, I know you're having nightmares...and you have no desire to talk about them. But, I know you're not going to be able to get to sleep like this. I have something, that's almost like a sedative, but you'll be able to sleep in peace without dreams. And it has no affect on the body. I think you may have to use that to sleep..." Slade said thoughtfully, wondering if the boy was going to trust him enough for this.

Robin gave him a skeptical look. Through all of this he still had some of his old personality and bravery. Robin still didn't look fully trusting of the villain. And a sedative? He wasn't sure if this was a good idea.

"Sedative? I don't want to be tranquilized, Slade." Robin stated firmly. He wiped his eyes again. He's had his own experience with sedatives, he didn't like it. He didn't like this idea, but then again, he really needed sleep, and he knew he couldn't escape these nightmares. He knew about nightmares first hand too.

Slade knew he probably would resist. But really, he had no other option.

"...Why do you own sedatives anyway?" Robin asked curiously, wanting to get all the answers to his suspicions before agreeing to anything.

"Being someone of my profession, you find...uses for it. And believe it or not, I use it for myself sometimes. You're not the only one with nightmares every night, kid. I know you've had them before all this."

Robin looked up at him with his brow furrowed. Slade had nightmares? Slade was like him? Somehow he couldn't picture the strong villain having nightmares every night like he did. Slade seemed above that. And to come to such a drastic measure as a sleeping drug? They had to be bad. And as much as Robin wanted solace as he slept, he didn't feel comfortable being put to sleep by Slade. Even if, he did now feel comfortable around him. That didn't mean he wanted to be tranquilized in front of him. Robin was curious. If Slade in fact did have nightmares like himself, then what could they be about?

"Y-you have nightmares? About what?" Robin asked, still wondering. Curiosity getting the better of him. He still couldn't believe it. And meanwhile, Slade couldn't believe he actually told him that. He didn't tell anyone anything about his personal life. The man was very secretive. And to tell Robin of all people this? It just seemed so, casual talking to him. It just slipped out. Well, Robin needn't know anymore about himself. Slade didn't like people knowing about him.

"Certainly this is none of your business." Slade replied with the same of his own stubborn calmness. Robin gave him a pouty glare with the one eye he could still open fully. He didn't bother using up his strength to open the other painful one. Slade took a moment to look again at the boy. He had dried his tears and was no longer crying, in which Slade was grateful for that, he didn't want to see him upset anymore. But he could still tell that something was bothering him.

Robin stared downward, still a bit spooked, but now he was unnerved. How did Slade know about his nightmares? And then Slade wouldn't tell him about his own? And wait, did that mean Slade knew about the makings of his bad dreams?

"H-how do you know I have nightmares?" Robin demanded, getting bolder in his words. Slade looked at him and his brow twitched. Now the kid was going to start asking about how he got his information? This was going to get slightly irritating. Let's just get this part over with. Slade knew this would lead to problems.

"...Let's just say, I have my ways. And even if not only from that, I could estimate,...how can you not have nightmares when,..." He paused. "...I know what happened to your parents, Robin..." Slade stated staring at Robin, seeing what his probably bad reaction would be.

Robin's eyes widened immediately. His mouth stood agape with complete shock. How could Slade know this! This meant that Slade knew who he was! Slade knew his identity! His brain shifted to panic mode, but he calmed himself, and when he should be panicking, he wasn't. At least not on the outside. How could this have happened? Slade must be more resourceful than Robin realized. Not even his own team knew of Robin's past, and _Slade_ had found out? Shit. Even if today had somewhat increased his trust of Slade, he didn't trust him _this_ much. This was way too much information for him to know. Had Slade known this all along? Will he use it against him someday? All of a sudden the 'nice guy' appearance of Slade didn't seep into Robin as much.

Robin started stuttering out words, not knowing what to say or what to ask first.

"H-how did you,...when did,...dammit! How did you find out! How long have you known!" Robin's calm exterior bursted with his unannounced confusion and anger. But the yelling made him have another short coughing fit. Slade accepted his answer and didn't even blink when he yelled. He expected it. Obvious reaction from the boy. He really did know Robin too well. Slade remained to not show any emotions as he spoke.

"Calm down, Robin. Like I said, I have my ways and I pretty much can find out anything I want about a person. I have many outside resources. And as soon as I 'meet' someone, I immediately find out all of their background information. You can never be too careful. And don't worry yourself, I won't use it against you. I'm the only one that knows. But just from that, it was easy to assume you had continuos nightmares."

Robin still stared at the man blanky. This was just great. Even if Slade said he wouldn't use the information for his own use, he still knew it. And how did he know that he wasn't going to? How could he trust him? ...How had he trusted him all along? Robin tried to control his anger and questioning. It was giving him a major headache and it was somehow bringing back the pain in his body.

"Ow! Dammit! I-I'm really not comfortable with anyone knowing so much about me." Robin explained, and then sneezed loudly, being reminded again of his fever. Not exactly knowing why he felt the need to explain this to Slade, but, he figured his actions were rash. And the only way he could stop the pain was for him to calm down and stop yelling. He had to resolve this, even if it was with Slade. His more mature side was coming back into view, but it couldn't last that much longer, he was exhausted. Slade knew he was in pain from his wounds. And tired as hell. But how was he going to go to sleep now? Now that he was all riled up. He was just like a child, Slade was sure of it.

"Robin, as much as you have to say, I have to point out that you are still ill and you are in desperate need of sleep. I don't know how you now plan to sleep now, but stubborn as you are, you must rest or you are in danger of hurting yourself." Slade was completely contradicting himself. How many numerous occasions had Slade not slept even when he was injured or sick? In all truth, he was more stubborn than Robin.


	10. Inner Emotions

**Nemesis Ch. 10**

**Inner Emotions**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, only the plot line of this story.**

**Oncoming Chapter: Major OOC-ness. ...It's intended. **

_"Robin, as much as you have to say, I have to point out that you are still ill and you are in desperate need of sleep. I don't know how you now plan to sleep now, but stubborn as you are, you must rest or you are in danger of hurting yourself." Slade was completely contradicting himself. How many numerous occations had Slade not slept even when he was injured or sick? In all truth, he was more stubborn than Robin._

Robin just looked at him for a minute, not saying anything. No doubt calming himself down. He remained silent as Slade stood up. Robin watched his every move with a piercing stare.

"I'll get you medicine...and pain killers. ...And while I'm there, I'm sure you would like something more comfortable to sleep in." Slade said, and then left for a minute to get the supplies. He couldn't believe he just thought to get all of these items _now_.

Slade was just leaving for a moment, but it still gave Robin that fleeting nauseous feeling when he was gone. Robin was so baffled by the clingy feeling, he just wanted to make it go away by Slade coming back. It wasn't helping his pains.

Slade came back with a couple of bottles of who knows what, and threw Robin some night clothes. Robin arched a brow and looked at them. A large black tee shirt and large plaid pajama pants. Robin looked back up at him, a 'you've gotta be kidding me' look on his face. Slade looked at him with mild annoyance.

"In case you haven't noticed, I don't have any children running around here. If you want to sleep comfortably, you'll have to use mine." Slade said with a tone in which Robin guessed he didn't feel like being argued with. Robin looked at the clothes again and decided to wear them. What the hell, he'd give it a shot. It was better than sleeping with no shirt and his spandex pants. That are not as comfortable as it may look. And the clothes looked really warm right now considering Robin was freezing.

So he took the shirt and eagerly put it on, covering his half bandaged torso. Crossing his arms to make himself warmer, hugging his chest. And it thankfully was warmer, as Robin sighed lightly from the knew warmth covering him.

Slade prepared Robin's medicine while watching Robin with vague interest. He was a mystery that one.

Robin was about to put on the pants, but then realized that Slade was there watching. He stopped and blushed slightly, looking to Slade.

"Could you, uh, turn around, for a sec?" Robin asked lightly. He still couldn't stop the blushing. Slade quirked a brow, but sighed and gave in, turning around. Having no idea why he just did so. They were both male, correct? And didn't he have boxers...? It was going to take some getting used to having a kid around again. Although, if Joey and Grant were still alive,...they would probably be only a little older than Robin. How coincidental. And just a bit unnerving.

Slade lost track of his thoughts when he heard Robin's rustling behind him. He turned back around, knowing Robin was changed. He saw Robin, now in _his_ own pajamas, not like he ever wore them, and now he was trying to gain even more warmth by wrapping the blankets around his shoulders. The poor thing was still shaking. Trying not to move, for it caused him pain. It was almost a funny sight.

But Slade ignored his funny bone again and got Robin's medicine. One of them was some pills, pain killers, another was liquid, medicine. Slade also brought him another blanket. And then there was another container on the table.

Nonetheless, Slade put the other blanket around the shivering Robin, and Robin looked up at him with a thankful look as he gripped the comforters closer to himself. Slade grabbed a few of the pills and a drink and offered it to the boy.

"Here, pain killers. Have this before the medicine." Slade handed over the materials while Robin inspected the pills and the beverage cautiously. Slade knew he was going to, so he stood there and watched. Robin looked back up at him, eyeing him suspiciously. Slade almost rolled his eye. Suspicious of everything as always.

"Go on." Slade encouraged blankly. Robin decided it was for the best, anything to make his body stop hurting. He swallowed the pills down with the water that was in the cup. Then Slade got a small measuring cup with a red syrupy liquid in it. Robin stuck out his hand again from the warmth of his blankets and took it from him. Knowing it was medicine, he swallowed it down, now grimacing at the bitter taste. He guessed that since Slade obviously had connections, he had the best working supplies. So it was probably bitter because it was strong. He hoped it worked. A fever with these pains was a menace.

"Now I suggest you get some rest." Slade said as Robin settled back in his bed and pulled the covers over himself. He coughed again and looked up at Slade. Sure he wanted to sleep that would be a privilege right now. He laid his head on the pillow and stared at the ceiling worriedly. He just couldn't get the images of yesterday out of his head. How was he supposed to sleep? No matter how much he wanted to, this was going to be difficult. Even though at the moment he now felt strangely...eased. And,...Slade wasn't going to leave him by himself, was he?

Slade saw Robin look at the ceiling and then him nervously. He could almost sense what the boy was feeling. All that was on his mind, was the incident, and as much as he hated to admit it, he really did not want to be alone. Even if his only company was indeed Slade, it was better than nothing. Like he was observing earlier, Slade made him feel, protected, and cared for. Even if he was a villain. If it was one thing he learned today, is to never judge a book by its cover, no matter how corny that is. Because Slade was obviously more than just a super human in a mask.

Just when he thought that Slade was about to leave, he spoke up.

"D-don't leave..." Robin said worriedly, looking at Slade's back facing him. The boy mildly panicked at the thought of being alone if only for a moment. Slade turned to glance at the boy before turning to face him again. His voice had amusement sewed into it.

"Calm down, Robin, I'm not leaving." Slade said smirking. The kid's dependence on him was very amusing, and kind of heart-warming. In a weird sort of way. He then added something to Robin, but was said only within the confounds of his mind.

_'In this state, I know you don't want to be alone, Little Bird. You'll need support through this. And lucky for you, I'm here. ...Hm, when I was in a damn self-moral crisis, there was no one there to help me.' _Slade finished his thought mentally, sitting in the chair by the bed. Robin gave him a curious look. Which Slade found was another pretty cute look. This boy could look and be so damn innocent if he wanted to be. And most of the time, he didn't even mean to be.

Robin put his head back down on the pillow, knowing his guardian was now going to watch over him as he slept. So he could feel safe again. But he still felt this sudden drowsiness. Almost as if he was in a drunk-like state. As if something was pulling him down as he battled to stay awake and in a clear mind for as long as he could. He was losing the internal fight with his mind, as he was dragged under a clear point of view, and put in a foggy one. Soon he could no longer control himself. So let's just say he really wasn't thinking too clearly for the next couple of sentences...

The boy looked up at Slade curiously, eyes half-lidded, looking very tired, even through the mask.

"...What's your real name...?" Robin said, a little slurred from his drowsiness. Like I said, he wasn't all there right now. And with everything, including the mystery of Slade, still bubbling in his mind, he had to find some way to relieve it.

Though Slade was a bit unnerved about the question, he expected something of the odd nature, considering that one of the pills that Robin took, was indeed a sedative. Slade slipped one in there to help the youngling sleep better without Robin noticing at all. Better for him, Slade was sneaky. But the direct personal aspect of the question was what bothered him. Even though he knew that Robin was half asleep. ...So he decided to play along...

"...Why should I tell you that? I'd be jeapordizing myself." Slade answered calmly. He knew Robin wasn't going to stay awake long enough, or in the right mind to finish this conversation.And most likely he won't even remember any of this in the morning. Which was a good thing.

Robin still stared at him, with droopy eyes under the mask. The swollen one was recovering fast, but it could still not open fully. Robin would look drunk to someone who didn't know him. But Slade knew him.

"Because, you know mine,...and it's not fair. And-and I'm curious. I wanna, know what happened, to you,...to make you, like that..." Robin said sleepily, pausing frequently, raising a hand to gesture at Slade's face for emphasis. Slade guessed the missing eye. And the near seriousness of the question itself made Slade's eye widen slightly. He guessed this really was what went on in Robin's head. He figured Robin was just as curious about Slade's past. He decided not to answer so soon, he wanted to wait for the boy to explain himself.

He looked to the boy again to find this strange, drunken smile on his face. Slade quirked a brow. That he hadn't seen before.

"...Besides," Robin continued, slurring frequently. "I wanna know _all_ about _you_. You,..._intrigue_ me. And,..ya know what?...I like you..."

Before promptly falling asleep.

_Okay, I know you're all going to kill me for this cliffie. It was just very necessary_. _This chapter may have come off a bit too homey and maybe even a bit corny, but I really ended up liking it. It seemed even, fluffy. And I like fluffy. _

_Comments equal a happy author._

'_Till next time,_

_D.O.P._


	11. Realization

**Nemesis Ch. 11**

**Realization**

"...Besides," Robin continued. "I wanna know _all_ about _you_. You,..._intrigue_ me. And,..ya know what?...I like you..." Robin slurred, almost mumbling the last part, falling asleep a few seconds after the last sentence. The sedative had run its course. And though Robin's speech seemed a bit impaired, Slade heard him clear as a bell. Slade stared in awe as the youth fell asleep with a sheepish grin still on his face. Slade was in shock. Sure the boy had been almost drunk, but,...had it been the truth? Especially that last part. Did he really mean it? Had the drug unlocked a secret within him, or did his conscious just get carried away?

He watched Robin sleep for a while. Now in deep thought. Was that why Robin always blushed when he was near? ...And maybe why Slade might freaking like him as well! Slade shook his head as if trying to convince himself that it wasn't true. When deep inside, he very much knew it was. And it scared him more then he would ever wish to admit.

Slade found himself admiring the boy's sleeping form again. His own eye betrayed him as it glued itself to the sleeping super hero. He couldn't look away. Robin looked so beautiful, and finally peaceful. Hopefully no bad dreams for him tonight. And hopefully, if Slade's plans all went well, that he will be able to study the rest of Robin's wounds, and re-bandage the found ones. And he hoped Robin would let him.

He knew it was going to be slightly difficult. Especially since Robin wasn't going to be as open now that he wasn't drugged anymore. And he wouldn't dare use the sedative for anything other than him sleeping. Robin might be able to remember tonight tomorrow, and that might be a problem. Robin needed to be able to trust him. And... yeah, this wasn't going to be easy.

Slade decided to walk out before he felt that longing need to reach out and _touch_ the kid again. He needed to get a hold of himself. ...But it felt like a damned mutual attration or somthing! He couldn't keep away from Robin for too long, especially since he was either next to him at all times, like Robin wanted, or right in the next room. Slade couldn't help it. And he guessed neither could Robin. And if he didn't do something, or decide not to do something, this would be taken to a whole new level. Then it could rise and grow to accommodate a different scale all together. Slade _almost_ shuttered.

One last look at the Boy Wonder and Slade shut the door behind him as he walked out of the room. To his quarters. It was already 3:53 a.m., but he could tell, he still had a long night of thinking ahead of him.

What he felt toward this boy, was unusual, and definitely unnatural. And if Robin did like him too, which he was starting to completely suspect, this was going to be very...interesting. Because contradicting what he was wondering, he secretly, really wanted Robin to like him too. And he thought he did. He found himself utterly disgusting to wish this, and to think these things about Robin. He was just a boy! A kid no more than 15! And, a boy!

One of the terrible, wrong things he had found himself thinking, was when he first brought Robin home; he was extremely upset for a reason other than the gang hurting him. ...But also because that _they _were the ones that took his virginity, and not Slade. He absolutely hated himself for thinking this. How could he be so fucking selfish? He thought _horribly_ about himself.

...Poor kid.

Slade never even realized that he was gay until he found himself drawn to Robin. But now, such new, not all completely unwanted feelings are being opened up. Especially since Robin _needed_ him right now. And Slade had to be with him all the time. Robin needed support, and Slade was going to help him. Even if it took days. Slade was very willing to help the poor boy when he was in need. Because he was happy to be around Robin at all times. And there was rare things that made Slade happy anymore.

The next morning, Slade was up, bright and early like everyday. Into the early hours of the morning, he was preparing things and making everything suitable for Robin for the next day of his stay. He had only gotten, a mere two hours of sleep last night. Mostly spending most of the night in deep thought. Slade thought a lot. And now, he had even more on his mind than usual.

Thankfully, Robin had not woken from another nightmare last night. Slade's sedatives may have worked. And since he didn't hear a peep from Robin all night and all morning, he decided to check up on him. Slowly he opened the door to his room, not making any noise. He walked over to the bed to find Robin still sleeping in his bed. Covers only a bit tousled, the boy still slept soundly on the side of the bed. the time was actually 11:18 a.m., Slade had gotten up long before this, and still Robin was sleeping. Slade knew the boy had a tight schedule, he really must be tired if he slept this late.

Slade stood over the bed, contemplating whether to wake him or not. If he was in normal health, he wouldn't tolerate lateness. But since Robin was in the state he was in, Slade let him be for a few more hours. Stopping first to look at Robin. He was lying on his stomach, barely taking up half the bed. He was on the right edge of the bed with his right arm hanging over the edge, almost touching the floor. His head was turned to the edge of the bed, breathing through his open mouth in deep, sound breaths.

Slade smiled a little as he left the room. He would come back in a couple of hours,...and then wake him up.

Two hours later, the kid had yet to wake up. Slade thought that he had slept enough, and decided to wake him. He wasn't going to be sleeping through the whole day. Not under Slade's watch. He walked into Robin's room, Robin was sprawled out across the bed, looking quite comfortable. His loose pajamas hung around his small form. He wasn't leaning too much on any hurting body parts. Slade had to wake him now. He walked up to the bed looked down at his object of affection in his bed. He sighed heavily before nudging his shoulder with one hand, and started talking to him.

"Robin,...wake up, Robin." Slade mustered up his softest voice to speak with. Which was a little hard to get out. Robin may be a sound sleeper, but he is also a pretty light sleeper too. He got up, hissing a bit and wincing as he pushed himself up into the sitting position. He jerked away from Slade and put a hand to his shoulder. Slade guessed that he might have touched a bruise without knowing it. Robin moaned lazily as he got up rubbing his shoulder with one hand and his masked eyes with another. He now realized he could open both eyes successfully. He still looked tired, but he regained alertness and spoke.

"Ow. What-what time is it?" Robin asked sleepily. Slade crossed his arms and replied.

"1:26. And I have breakfast for you, or lunch in your case. If you actually decide to get out of bed today." Slade stated. Robin looked up at him. And Slade observed his messy hair. Spikes of it now flying in every direction. He scratched his head anxiously.

"Wow. I never usually sleep this late." Robin paused and looked at Slade weird.

"...Do you _ever_ sleep?" Robin asked a bit sarcastically. Just because every time he saw Slade, even if he spent a night at his place, he had always been up and alert all the time. The man didn't seem to sleep. Slade regarded him and kept his arms crossed.

"Not really. Now are you coming, or not?" Slade asked impatiently. Robin almost rolled his eyes, but nodded. He lifted the covers off himself and shivered at the new wave of cold that hit him.

"W-where are we going?" He wrapped his arms around himself and bent his knees to curl up to get warmer, but was interrupted as Slade picked him up.

Robin 'meeped' as he felt himself being lifted unexpectedly. He crossed his arms in Slade's arms as he was carried out of the room and into the hallway. Slade looked at him.

"You seem to be getting better. How do you feel?" Slade said, watching him. Robin shrugged a little but didn't look up at him. It was still a little embarrassing to be carried around by Slade. He answered nonetheless.

"A little better. Still don't feel too good though. An I have a _huge_ headache..." Robin said, staring down at his legs as he was carried. Slade gazed ahead again, still walking, and then turned into a part of the hallway that Robin was unfamiliar with. Robin seemed a bit uncomfortable, squirmy even. Robin looked back up at him, face retaining that familiar pink color.

"Uh, Slade?" Robin asked innocently. Slade paused and stopped walking. He looked down at him. Robin fidgeted.

"Um, I have to, uh,...bathroom...?" Robin said quietly looking down. He looked up real fast just to look back down again.

Slade had almost forgotten about Robin's need to use the bathroom. Oops. Well, if he needed to go, then he will take him. Slade turned around and headed another direction that Robin didn't know. He stopped at a white door with Robin still in hand and opened it. It was a regular black and white bathroom. It was actually pretty nice and neat. Slade stepped in but then wasn't sure what to do with Robin. But then remembered that Robin was more seriously injured on only one leg. Besides bruises, the other one should be okay.

"I'm going to put you on your feet. You can probably stand on one leg for a minute, your right one isn't as injured. And you could lean on the counter..." Robin nodded as Slade lowered him to his feet gently. He stepped on his right foot and kept his left one in the air. But Slade was still holding most of his body weight. Slade let him go and Robin's hands went to the counter as he yelped from the pressure on his injured leg. He tried to steady himself, but then ended up losing his balance and falling backwards, stepping on his left foot and cried out, but then Slade caught him before he could reach the ground. It was such a fast movement, Robin didn't even see him coming.

Slade lifted him into a steady position.

"Are you alright?" Slade asked a little concerned. Robin made sure to regain his balance and stay off his left foot. Ouch. He held on tight to the counter.

"Yeah. I'm good now. Uh, thanks..."

_I'm sorry for cutting it off there. Next chapter will have Robin remembering what he said...stay tuned! Reviews welcome!_

As always,

D.O.P.


	12. Trust

**Nemesis Ch. 12**

**Trust**

Slade lifted him into a steady position.

"Are you alright?" Slade asked a little concerned. Robin made sure to regain his balance and stay off his left foot. Ouch. He held on tight to the counter.

"Yeah. I'm good now. Uh, thanks..." Robin replied. Slade took it as an invitation to leave. He left the room closing the door, and waited on the outside. As much as he would like to help Robin out,...he continued to wait, leaning on the doorway. He had pretty good hearing, so he heard Robin limping around in the inside. And after he, went, he heard the toilet flush, some more shuffling and finally the door opened again. With Robin gripping the counter for dear life. His right foot was probably starting to hurt now. He looked up at Slade, asking for a little help. Slade smirked under the mask and bent down to pick him up.

Robin practically fell into Slade's arms, feeling thankful he could stay off his feet. Slade carried him to the kitchen and Robin took a moment to look around. It was pretty homey, for Slade anyway. Robin spotted a table and Slade was headed for it. He pulled out a chair with one hand and gently put Robin in a sitting position on the chair. Robin let out a small noise and winced as he was put down. He closed his eyes and adjusted himself lightly because of it. And Slade knew why. Down there was where the worst crime took place, and it still hurt like hell. He was going to have a hard time sitting for a while, especially on hard surfaces. And the chairs were wooden.

Slade looked at him with sincerity and some strange mix of guilt and sorrow for a moment before walking toward the stove. He took out a plate and started to put things on it as Robin turned his head around to watch him curiously. He saw Slade heat up something in a microwave, and then take it out on the plate. Slade carried it to Robin and placed it in front of him. It was bacon and eggs. Robin was quite surprised that Slade knew how to cook if he actually made this. It looked really good, and he was starving, but just because it was Slade, he was hesitant to eat it. He looked at the plate suspiciously. Slade saw this and almost rolled _his_ eye.

"It's okay, Robin, you can eat it. I didn't drug it or anything." Slade stated. And it may have been a mistake. Something sparked in Robin's mind, and he suddenly remembered something he was thinking last night. ...Like that he had been drugged. This brought the memory back and Robin got angry. Last night, he couldn't do anything about it because he was half asleep. Now, he could.

"W-wait, you- you drugged me last night, didn't you? I remember now, I know what it's like to be like that, and, and you made me take one of those sedatives, didn't you! And-and then I was so, wasted, I asked you who were, and you said,...and then I, I said,..." Robin was speaking as he was remembering. So, he wasn't thinking when he was talking. And yes, now he remembered exactly what he had said. His eyes widened with realization. His face immediately flushed a deep red. He took one last look at Slade and then he just looked down in embarrassment. Had he really meant the last thing he said last night? He was pretty tired then. He had no idea where such words came from? Some of them,...all of them, were they from somewhere in his mind? Could they have been!

It took some self control to keep from chuckling aloud for the masked villian. Slade knew last night was somewhat of a mistake. But yet, he was glad he heard those things out of the boy. They say you only speak what's on your mind when you're in a state like that. And Slade believed everything he said was the truth. And decided to humor him.

"I know what you said." Slade said in this cool, collected voice that made Robin want to rip his hair out. Robin blushed even more red. Then he continued.

"And it _was_ deceitful of me to sneak a sedative to you, but, you can't say you didn't sleep better. You didn't wake up from another nightmare last night, did you? It was only for your best interest. If you don't want to take it again, that's your choice. But the food has nothing in it." Slade said with honesty. Robin looked at him, still beet red. He still couldn't believe he said the things he did. And Slade heard him loud and clear. This did not bode well for Robin. Even if some of the things Robin said _Robin_ knew were true. How was Slade, or how _did_ Slade react when he said this? He fell asleep. Shit.

Robin didn't dare look up at Slade, and he knew he had a point. He may very well take those sedatives again. No more nightmares. But right now, he had a bigger thing to think about. He was starting to realize these strange feelings for the older male.

Slade walked toward him, knowing he was now making Robin interestingly uncomfortable. Slade smiled and spoke.

"So, eat up. I know you're hungry." Slade walked to the other edge of the room, leaned against the wall and watched as Robin sat there, dumbfounded. Until Robin got hungry enough and Robin trusted his better judgement as he started to eat the food. He ate greedily. He hadn't eaten for a while, and the food _was_ as good as it looked. He couldn't believe Slade cooked this. It was great, he even had a second helping and he finished in less than 15 minutes.

Slade sat back and watched. Good thing Robin enjoyed his cooking.

When he was done, Slade took the plate and put it in the sink. Robin wasn't sure who exactly did the dishes, but before he knew it Slade was carrying him out of the room again. And then, he was in his room again. A little confused, Robin looked up at Slade expectantly. Slade put him gently sitting on the side of the bed.

"I have to change your bandages, Robin. As well as give you a check up of sorts." Slade stated dully, and if you didn't know him, you'd think he was bored. Robin looked at him skeptically. Slade told him to stay and left the room momentarily to fetch some things. Which were things like bandages, ointment, a wash cloth, and other medical supplies. Robin watched him awkwardly as Slade put the tools on the counter next to his chair by the bed. He sat in it, and then spoke to Robin.

Slade told him to take off his shirt. It was a bit necessary now that Slade had to take the old bandages off all over his chest and replace them. Keeping the same bandages on for too long would not be healthy. Robin was still not too calm with this whole 'check up' idea. But on the other hand, Slade was trying his best to help him, so Robin couldn't say no to that. So, he cooperated, taking off the loose black shirt that wasn't exactly his.

Slade could see the light pink on his cheeks. He ignored it and got to work on the main bandage across his torso, holding his fractured ribs in place. If kept in place and unmoved, it would take some time, but they would heal on their own. He started to unwrap the thick layer of bandages, going around his chest with his hands. Also uncovering some bruises along the way. His chest was mostly covered with dark patches from his beating. It must have hurt just to move slightly. Slade pitied the kid. He really did. More than he would ever think to.

Robin was holding himself steady, just hissing a bit when Slade accidentally hit a pressure point. When his chest was bare, most of it was paler then usual, due to less than normal blood flow, but it made the bruises even more visible. Robin was uncomfortable, but he tried his best to ignore it and limit his fidgety movements as Slade finished the unwrapping. He watched Slade unnervingly, Slade's steady eye kept an eye on his injuries and his work. Slade was always a concentrated and diligent person. Always very focused on his project at hand. Even if it was concentrating on Robin's now defining muscles. In which there _was_ something to look at.

Then Slade got out the ointment and started to rub it, with now gloveless hands, on the many patches on his chest. Robin grit his teeth and held back some of the noises of pain and uncomfort that escaped his mouth. It hurt. Even with Slade's, surprisingly gentle, touch. As soon as he was done with that, he began to re-wrap Robin's torso with new bandages. Awkward as it was, Robin admitted Slade was being quite careful with him. And even more surprisingly, his touches were sending coarse shivers to his very core.

After his ribs and shoulder were completely bandaged again, Slade put the cream and a new bandage on a hurt bicep on his arm. After that, Slade looked him over again, only finding a scratch or two on his back, in which he promptly patched up. After another thorough inspection, Slade decided that his upper body was taken care of to the best of his ability. ...Now the problem, Slade had to inspect his lower body, and from there on, he didn't know how his actions would take place. He gave Robin back the shirt, for more support.

He hesitated before he spoke, and Robin was now more nervous than ever.

"Robin,...I need to ask you to be calm about this. You need to remove the rest of your clothing. I know you don't, want to do this. But really I have no other option. You're really hurt, and I need to treat you." Slade said in a most convincing voice. He was pretty sympathetic for Robin at this point. He was telling the truth. He didn't want to do to Robin what those gang members did. He didn't want to touch him without consent, or humiliate him. He had been through too much already. But, this was really not his choice.

Robin looked at him nervously for a while. He was trying to breathe properly. He was having a hard time battling with his mind whether to permit this or not. It was difficult. Of course he didn't want to, but, what other choice did he have? Or Slade for that matter. Robin was very unwilling at this point, and was on the verge of completely not allowing it, and struggling, but then he remembered how kind Slade had been to him. Even if it was against his nature and everything he stood for. He remembered how everything Slade had done so far had been for him, in his best interest. Slade did_ save_ him, after all.

Robin gazed at Slade with sad, confused eyes under his mask. He didn't know what to do. And Slade felt his discontentment. And the look he was giving him was like he looked like the lost puppy again. Robin sniffed once. The sight was really adorable. But Slade had to worry about Robin's feelings. He was still sick, and nothing seemed to be going his way.

In what seemed like forever, Robin finally submitted to Slade. Trembling and nodding his head ever so slowly. Slade could almost see his eyes watering under the mask, and it made Slade actually feel bad again. He had to stop doing that. Poor Robin.

The boy leaned back on his elbows, almost reading Slade's thoughts, in a way, showing his sign of submission, stomach up. Slade still looked at Robin, still looking for more consent from him. Slade felt guilty for having to do this. He needed Robin's support. Robin could tell Slade was almost as unhappy to go through with this as he was. And it made him feel a little better at least. He knew that Slade wasn't going to hurt him. He hadn't done so, thus far.

Robin finally spoke, but it was in a sad, shaky voice that Slade had a hard time determining if it was Robin's.

"Nn,...just, just... don't, hurt me..." Robin said, whimpering a tiny bit. He didn't want to be hurt like that again. And he didn't want his only comfort to turn his back on him either. He didn't trust anybody. Slade did used to be his enemy, and now the one that was going to treat him. This made Slade feel bad. I mean, it was actually making _Slade_ feel terrible. And _nothing_ made him feel this way.

"Robin...I won't hurt you. ...Never again..." Slade said, in a soft voice, a little unsure of himself. How was he going to be able to hurt Robin after this, now? He wouldn't have the heart to. Even if he was the villain, he couldn't pick on this hero anymore. Never again.

_This was a pretty interesting chapter to write. Two completely different themes in one chapter. Phew. The next chapter I guarantee will be twice as awkward between these two. As you can probably guess. I really hope everyone is enjoying this. From the reviews, I can tell that already, this story has a lot of fans. Makes me very happy._

_Ah, the reviews! I'd like to personally thank everyone who reviewed my story. I would name everyone who reviewed the chapters, but I've heard it was not allowed...damn. Shiza, I'm actually close to 100 reviews! So...happy! _

_Well, it also seems that along with my fellow slashers and slash-lovers, I am also attracting a few non-fans as well who are finding interest in this story. Which is great! I'm very happy to be attracting a wide crowd. I hope I'm turning a few people to appreciate these stories as well. _

_Thank you everyone, once again. Good evening, readers. _

_Until next time, _

_D.O.P._


	13. Plot Twist

**Nemesis: ch. 13**

**Plot Twist**

_NemesisLineBreak_

_Ah! I'm so sorry for taking so long! School takes up too much time, dammit._

_Okay, now with news of this chapter. Just a few warnings first, this chapter is mostly inspired by my recent shota and doujinshi binge. This chapter is even more OOC, is mildly...I don't know, intense? I fear that this chapter sounds a bit, fake, at least that's what I thought when I re-read it._ _I hope it didn't come out too corny. _

"Robin...I won't hurt you. ...Never again..." Slade said, in a soft voice, a little unsure of himself. How was he going to be able to hurt Robin after this, now? He wouldn't have the heart to. Even if he was the villain, he couldn't pick on this hero anymore. Never again.

Then Slade did something unexpected, he reached toward Robin's hand on the bed, and before Robin could flinch away, Slade took it and opened it. Then began to stroke his palm caringly with his two middle fingers. Slade had children once. And he picked up on ways to calm them down. This was a helpful technique, because he saw Robin starting to breathe slower. Relaxing just a bit more. Robin looked at what he was doing to his hand, and at first looked at him strangely, but then realized the meaning of this, and suddenly felt calmer in Slade presence. Just because Slade cared enough about him to calm him down, before going any further.

Slade looked for his reaction. And he liked it. Robin was still just a child. And it worked. Slade kept doing it, still looking at Robin intently.

"It's okay, Robin. I'm not going to hurt you..." Slade tried to reason in a soft voice. It was almost making him sick at how kind he was acting. He was certainly not used to this. He continued after pausing.

" ...Do you want to,..." He motioned toward Robin's pants. He wanted to get this over with. Robin sighed nervously, even whimpering again, and went for his pants. He pulled down his pants and boxers to his knees in one motion, exposing himself to Slade. He laid on his back, face and body filled with a dark red color. Staring at the ceiling and if not, closing his eyes. Now this was embarrassing. Who knew this would ever happen. He tried to wait as patiently as he could while Slade examined him. But hopefully this would help him. His lower regions hurt really badly. And when he did go to the bathroom, it hurt as well. And when he looked down, it did not please him what he saw.

But of all to Slade, this was certainly something he did not want to see.

Robin was all bruised up. He had almost as much bruises down here than in his chest. His boyhood was pretty bruised as well. Full of red marks, and bruises. It was hard to look at. He must been in a lot of pain. Since Slade was male too, he knew how sensitive this piece of anatomy could be. And something that really set Slade's blood to boil, was that he thought that one of the larger bruises on the boy's member, looked an awful lot like a hand print. He growled in the back of his mind. The poor kid. Now this, must hurt like hell. This was horrible. Slade would never let this happen to Robin again. _Never again. _Even if he had to keep an eye on him always. He was ready to murder the people that did this to him. That did this to a kid.

"...Robin..." Slade murmured, not knowing what to say at all.

Robin was shaking mildly, and trying to close his eyes and wish he wasn't there. He was very uncomfortable and didn't want to be this vulnerable again. But, in another view, in his own weird part of his mind, he had always wanted to submit to Slade,... Yeah, he thought he had some major issues to mend. And a lot of confusion. He did just pass puberty. He wasn't sure where all this cooped up, _sexual tension _came from, but he found himself looking at Slade as a suitable mate. And it made him shudder with disgust...and desire every time he thought about it. But after what happened, he didn't know if he could handle anything.

Slade had to regain his composure to get back to work. It was just a little,...shocking to see all of the boy. Slade shook his head slowly and got out the medical cream. He proportioned it on his hands, and was hesitant to touch him. When he did decide to touch him, the unexpected feeling made Robin jump a little, and hiss from being touched there. The slightest touch still made it hurt, and this was extremely difficult to ignore.

Slade felt awkward himself. He tried as softly as he could to apply the ointment on all the bruises and marks. And when he had to touch Robin's male anatomy, he treated it delicately, making sure to cover the bruise. ...At this point he felt almost perverted, even though he wasn't meaning to be.

Robin, at first felt really scared, and maybe a little subconsciously violated by Slade touching him there. But Slade was only doing it to help him. And Slade's gentleness took away some of the deja-vu from when the gang was touching him. It wouldn't seem like Slade could be this gentle. And besides the slight cries of pain when Slade pushed too hard when applying the cream, Robin thought he could deal with this and stay calm for the rest of this. Although he did still squirm in discomfort a bit.

Except when he felt Slade's hand start to travel lower to put some of the medicine on Robin's testicles. Robin gasped and cried out when he made contact and he leaned down to grab Slade's hand, stopping him. Slade looked at him in confusion, but stopped. Robin just shook his head no quickly before releasing his hand. Slade thought that maybe that was where it hurt most of all and he didn't want anyone touching there. Slade figured, that was his most sensitive spot. And Slade respected his wishes and continued. After he was through applying the medicine, he washed the boy very gently with the washcloth. Figuring he was much too weak now to take a proper shower on his own. This would have to do.

Robin also noticed something else, he noticed that in the process, Slade was being careful not to hurt him, but also, it was like he was being _caring_ as well. Maybe it was just him, but he thought he felt _loving_ touches in the midst of all this. He didn't know, he felt something. And then he suddenly felt this tingling feeling in his groin. This couldn't be right at all,...Slade was turning him on? Wait, no, that couldn't be it... But he was starting to feel something inside him, and this couldn't be good. Completely accidentally, Robin let out a very quiet moan. He prayed Slade didn't hear him.

Slade almost froze when he heard Robin moan softly. And to his surprise, and amusement, he felt Robin's boyhood start to, very slightly, harden under his touch. The warmth and touch was stimulating the young boy's hormones. Slade smirked devilishly to himself under his safe-haven mask. Before he caught himself in the act, stopping before he got carried away. What was he doing? He was about to molest the boy again. Like he hadn't been through enough. But was it really molestation if Robin was liking it? It didn't care to him, he was disgusted with himself again. For being such a bastard. He stopped. Although, he really, wanted to continue.

He figured he was done with Robin's front. Robin almost looked down at one point to see why the sensations had stopped, but then he had to get a hold of himself and remind him who was there and how Slade wasn't 'pleasing' him on purpose. Before he knew it, he was being flipped over so Slade could run the washcloth over his back-side. Unfortunately to both of their disappointment. Robin was almost dismayed when he stopped. And hell, he was getting hard! Off of Slade! What was wrong with him? This was not normal. Robin cursed himself mentally. He was now on his stomach, trying not to lean on his ribs. He crossed his arms in front of his head on the bed. Grabbing an armful of blanket and laying on it, leaning on it with his chin, pondering these increasingly confusing and strange feelings. He was still very nervous.

Slade tried to ignore complaining comments in his head when he turned Robin over. He felt the pity rising in his heart again. Robin had been used ruthlessly and carelessly without any lubrication. They made him bleed. It was sad to think about. Slade quickly wiped it away with a damp washcloth. Robin squeaked with the pressure and cold on his rear, which was very sensitive. He applied more medicine and finished with Robin's backside. Although, he did _really _want to do something. Something that really didn't seem all that right in his mind.

But he wanted to so very badly. And besides,...it's not like Robin wouldn't, _enjoy _it, right? He figures he'll give Robin a little reward before this whole session was over, just for being so good... Slade's mind screamed no, but his instincts screamed yes even more deafeningly, and he couldn't control himself. He just really, _really_, had always wanted to see Robin come. And under his own hand, wouldn't be bad either.

He really hoped Robin wouldn't object, because this drive inside of him was releasing itself. It was bad enough he already wanted to _take_ his bird. Take, as in fuck him with intense passion,...but he definitely wasn't ready for that now. He was sick, he really was. _'Selfish bastard. You sick, twisted, perverted, bastard.' _He thought to himself inside his head. His two consciences were at war in his mind.

But Slade had to do something now, because it was eating him up inside. Robin was _his, dammit_. And before he knew it he had flipped Robin over again. Robin thought this was over, oh was he wrong.

_NemesisLineBreak_

_Ooh, I really am horrible..._

_Sorry for another cliffie, I can't help it! Yay for possessive Slade! Love it. Once again, hope the chappie didn't come out too 'fake'. Hm. Well, hope you all enjoyed! Yay for Reviews! _

_Until next time,_

_D.O.P._


	14. Citrus

**Nemesis Ch. 14**

**Citrus**

_Aloha, everybody. Had to make a few notes before this chapter. This chapter contains a lime(hence the title...). Which in FanFiction means masturbation or something of the sort, so if anyone's uncomfortable with this, than skip this chapter. If you wanted it, then enjoy. _

_More extreme OOC, hell, you can't, have slash without OOC... Just enjoy teh slash, ok? _

_NemeLineBreak _

Slade had to do something now, because it was eating him up inside. Robin was _his, dammit_. And before he knew it he had flipped Robin over again. Robin thought this was over, oh was he wrong.

Out of no where, Robin felt Slade touch his member again, which was still slightly hard, and he gasped. Slade started to stroke ever so slowly up and down his length, and suddenly, Robin didn't know right from wrong anymore. He let out a light moan. He dared to look down at Slade and his actions, with wide, nervous eyes. He had to question, even if at the moment he didn't want to.

"S-Slade...?" Robin asked weakly. Slade ignored him and continued, making Robin lean his head back and gasp again in pleasure. Now Slade _was_ indeed 'pleasuring' Robin on _purpose_. And Robin had no clue what to do. His once arch-nemesis was trying to stroke him into arousal. Where has the righteousness gone? What the hell was Slade thinking?! But as much as he wanted to pin the blame on his captor and put an end to this, his desire greatly out weighed his other want.

He cried out. He had never felt anything this fantastic. It was like his groin was on fire, and this knot in his lower stomach was tightening. It almost hurt. He was so used to rough treatment, but this felt so damn good. Slade was being very careful, and it was amazing. And being a teenager who passed puberty, his hormones were going on a joy ride.

"Ah, Slade!" Robin cried out again, a subconscious reaction made him spread his legs to give Slade more access. Slade smirking like a wolf under his mask when he heard his name cried on the boy's beautiful lips. He kept his eye on Robin's face the whole time. Robin groaned wordlessly. Slade was still stroking at a dreadfully slow pace. Trying to tease him, to see how far he could really go with this. How far would Robin really let him go? Slade then moaned quietly, almost unaware he let that out. And unknowing if Robin heard him.

Robin heard Slade moan. And it almost made him blush at the fact that Slade was getting turned on by this. Slade increased his strokes. Now the kid was almost _whimpering_. No wait, yes, he was actually _whimpering_ and Slade was _loving_ it. Hearing Robin whimper in pleasure was like an answer to his prayers. It was such a pretty sound. He knew Robin never felt anything like this before.

"Slade!"

Robin yelled again, anxiously. The pleasure was overwhelming, all he wanted was more, for Slade to never stop. And it didn't look like Slade was going to anytime soon. Robin's vigorous panting was becoming hard to ignore.

But soon Slade was became a bit too bold as he traveled down Robin's anatomy to rub, maybe a little too hard, at Robin's sensitive balls. Robin yelled. Almost sounding like a wail. Half pain, half pleasure. And Robin didn't even know he did it, but he reached down and grasped Slade hand again, stopping him once more. Robin looked down at Slade, still trying to control his heavy panting. Slade froze and looked up at him, apology written in his eye. Had he gone too far? Maybe that was crossing the line. The boy had made it clear that they were to sensitive to be touched. And yet Slade still did it. _You jackass! You ruined your opppurtunity! _He didn't blame Robin for wanting out now if he did.

Robin saw the sincerity in Slade's eye, and did something even more unexpected. He turned Slade's hand face up, and stoked his bare palm with two of his fingers.

If Robin could see under his mask he would've seen Slade mouth agape. _Touche' Robin, touche'..._ He was using his own technique on him. This was fully unexpected. Even if the kid was indeed that traumatized little boy he held last night, he still had some of his old spark in him. No matter what, he will always be Robin.

So, maybe he was overreacting? Would Robin let him continue?

Robin smirked just the tiniest bit when he saw Slade's expression just through his eye. Even with the mask on it wasn't hard to figure out. Slade continued to watch the confusing youngling quietly. Obviously he knew what he was doing. Slade didn't think he could ever catch him more off guard, but somehow he found a way. Robin sent him this odd, yet _lustful _look. Either that, or it was all in Slade's mind. But he was pretty sure he wasn't going crazy. The kid wanted this. Slade was sure of it.

Slade's hands moved back up to Robin's erection.

"Ahn.." Robin let out breathlessly. He cupped his boyhood gently and Robin whined. Slade knew the boy needed release, and truthfully, Slade was teasing him. Slade liked to tease.

Robin let out strained sounds and arched as much as his body would allow. Slade then put his whole large fist around Robin's boyhood and pumped carefully. Robin yelled and thrusted his hips. This was the last he could take. He shouted Slade name loudly and cried out before spilling his essence onto Slade's hands. Robin settled back down on the bed, panting heavily with his eyes closed.

He used the washcloth to wipe off his hands and Robin's legs. Slade let him stay in his little world for a few more moments, still listening to the boy whimper weakly. His chest heaved. Slade looked at the mess they had made. The boy was going to need new pajama bottoms and sheets.

Meanwhile Robin looked like a wreck. His hair was tousled, and it clung to his forehead with sweat. He still panted. Slade shook his head and sat on the bed next to Robin after fully taking off his now soiled pants, and started stroking his wet hair with a still bare hand.

Robin opened his eyes to look up at Slade who was now sitting next to him on the bed and petting his head. Robin looked up at him with half lidded eyes, clearly pleasure filled, even though Slade couldn't see his real eyes. His breathing got slower. He subconsciously nudged his head into Slade's hand. Slade stared down at him softly. Seeing Robin recover, and now show signs of definite affection towards him. _That's my boy._

"...Slade..." Robin sighed. Looking up at Slade as if he was his god. He was more than very relaxed right now, so he didn't even consider the fact that it was _Slade_, and that he was calmer then he's ever been. And that his once enemy just jerked him off. But he actually felt really good. He didn't know whether being extremely comfortable with Slade next to him was a good thing or not, but as far as he was concerned, Slade was no longer a threat to him anymore. ...And he really liked that.

Slade looked down at the boy and stroked the side of his face with care. And Robin caught a glimpse of the human behind that mask.

"Very good, little bird." Slade said in a soft voice, stroking Robin's hair.

"...I-I'm not little..." Robin muttered stubbornly, still having that spark, as he decided it would be more comfortable with his head on Slade's lap and more access to the massage. Ignoring the little pain it brought. Slade almost chuckled at the statement, but the movement surprised him. He looked down at Robin in his lap. He hadn't been this happy in a long time. And same goes for Robin.

"Yes you are." Slade said, putting an end to that conversation.

_NemeLineBreak_

_T'aww. Gotta love the slash! I love fluffy-ness. Heh. Well, I'm really sorry it's so short, but I had to cut it off there or I would get onto another topic. I decided to go with the idea of a lime in this chapter, and then go immediately back to fluffy mode. I hope this is likable to everyone else. So, tell me whatcha thought._

_Oh yea, and Happy early Halloween! What chu guys gunna be for Halloween? I got a werewolf mask. w00t. _

_D.O.P._


	15. Bedtime

**Nemesis Ch. 15**

**Bedtime**

"Very good, little bird." Slade said in a soft voice. Robin hugged Slade's large arm to his chest with two hands. Needing something to hold at the moment.

Slade patted Robin's stomach lightly. He didn't know what to say.

"...I'm not a little bird..." Robin muttered stubbornly as he grasped Slade's arm tighter to hoist his head onto Slade's lap, ignoring the little pain it brought. Slade almost chuckled at the statement, but the movement surprised him. He looked down at Robin in his lap. He hadn't been this happy in a long time. And same goes for Robin.

"Yes you are." Slade said, putting an end to that conversation.

He was comfy and warm in Slade's lap as Slade continued to run fingers through his hair. He felt so loved and protected by the older man, especially at this moment. But then he felt something bothering his head. He reached up to touch what was there. Slade almost jumped, and actually did jerk and look down at Robin, eye wide. Robin removed his hand immediately and blushed hard at the realization. But then a very small smirk found a way to his face.

"...Y-you're,...hard, Slade." Robin said with some amusement, red still lingering on his face.

Slade's eye widened even more, and even more surprisingly, he felt heat start to graze _his_ face. Now _this_ was uncalled for. ...Well, who wouldn't get off from a scene like that? Then Slade got up, letting Robin's head drop to the bed, trying to hide his embarrassment. Robin looked up at him half-angrily for letting his head fall and loss of warmth. Slade looked down at him.

"And I think it's time for little birds to go to sleep, now." Slade said sternly. But then he observed the situation, Robin still had no pants, and the sheets were still soiled. What now? He could change them, but it would take time and Robin looked exhausted.

Robin followed Slade's gaze, and thinking that he was looking at him, now realizing he was still fully exposed from the waist down, the boy sheepishly covered himself with his hands. Slade snorted, amused.

"I'm not looking at you, Robin. I'm going to have to change your sheets though..." Slade said. Robin knew what he meant and blushed a little more, but didn't remove his hands. He looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Can I have new pants please?" Robin said, now starting to feel cold and awkward. Slade thought to himself, '_Come now, Robin after all that, you're still going to hide from me?'_

Slade shook his head and walked out of the room for a moment, still giving Robin this overwhelming fear of loneliness when he wasn't near him. But Slade came back soon enough, knowing Robin couldn't be alone. He handed Robin more of his own smaller clothes, boxers, and more pajama pants. Robin quickly put them on, trying to stay away from the wet spot on the bed. Still embarrassed about that. He sat up a little, he looked at Slade. Slade was watching him. Why did Slade, watch him so much?

"Why do you like to watch me?" Robin said, innocently looking up at him. Slade snapped out of his trance.

"Like you said about me, Robin, you intrigue me as well." Slade said walking up to Robin. Robin blushed some more and looked down bashfully.

"...Why do you always blush at me? Well, we could play twenty questions all night long, but you have to get the bed. And I have to move you somewhere while I change your sheets." Slade quipped. Suddenely a weird thought popped into Robin's head. ...Were they,..._flirting_?? This made him shiver.

Then, the boy popped a question out of nowhere.

"Can-can I s-sleep with you?" Robin asked still looking so freaking innocent. Slade arched a brow sharply. He didn't think he heard the boy correctly. And the first irrational thought that passed Slade's mind when he heard those words was not exactly something Robin probably would've...liked. Slade actually shuttered and the masked man cleared his head of those thoughts immediately. He looked back at Robin and Robin saw his look, and waited for him to reply. He knew the request was a bit,...inappropriate, but...

"...What?" Slade asked in voice he didn't really mean to let out. He cleared his throat. Robin fiddled uncomfortably, looking for what to say.

"...W-well, since my bed is all...well,..." Slade knew damn well that wasn't the reason. One of them could be his fear of being alone,...but what else? Slade wasn't sure what to say at this point. To say yes, would be horribly,...inappropriate. To say the least. Sure he,...wanted to, but, the sad truth of it was, that it was wrong. But, how could he say no? To that? Robin sat looking wide eyed behind his mask up at Slade. Slade always thought that he looked so cute. Especially when he was asking for something. He was just so young and innocent. Slade sighed roughly. He gave in.

"...Alright." Slade said. Yes, he gave in. He didn't exactly know how this was going to work out. Usually, he was alone, especially when he slept, but all the time. He didn't sleep often, but, when he did sleep,...he did sleep without his mask. I guess he couldn't now. Maybe, eventually, he would let Robin see what he looked like, maybe if Robin let him see under _his_ mask. But then, this was in the future, not now. Not soon. This was going to be interesting. Though it was for,...supporting reasons, he was still going to have a child in his bed. Robin in his bed.

Robin didn't try to hide his smile. He wanted to sleep with Slade. And that didn't involve any intimate activities. This way, Slade was around him the whole night, making Robin feel even safer. Slade looked at him and sighed again. He walked over to the side of the bed to pick him up. He had to take him to _his_ room. This was going to be awkward.

Robin eagerly got picked up by Slade, and they were walking again. Headed in a new direction. Soon Slade felt tapping at his uniform Robin was tapping the hard metal covering Slade's chest. He looked down at him.

"Um, bathroom?" Robin said bashfully. So damn innocent. Slade continued his walk and spoke.

"I have one in my room." Slade said as they stopped by a black door. Slade opened it revealing a room like a master bedroom. It was colored this dark orange and black. How suiting. Slade carried Robin to another door that was black, leading to the bathroom. This bathroom was all Slade's matching colors and it was a bit eerie, but what else coming from Slade? Slade carefully lowered Robin down onto the tiled floor, hoping he didn't hurt himself again.

Robin seemed steady as he balanced on one foot a bit wobbly, and limped into the bathroom. Slade closed the door behind him and waited. When Robin appeared at the door again, Slade picked him up and placed him on the bed. Robin sat up and shuffled under the comforters. He took a look around. Still the same concrete walls as his room, which led Robin to believe that they were somewhere underground. But Robin could get used to it.

And since that last,..._'session' _with Slade, Robin was definitely feeling more relaxed, if anything. He looked at Slade and, after being caught once again 'watching' the young super hero, Slade took a remote off of the counter next to the bed. He clicked a button and the big plasma screen T.V. that Robin failed to notice before, on the wall in front of the bed clicked on. Robin was mildly surprised at the action and looked to Slade for an explanation.

"I'm going to go change your sheets,...you can,...entertain yourself..." Slade said hesitantly, no exactly knowing what to say. What else was Robin supposed to do? Slade left the remote next to Robin on the bed as he walked away. Robin watched him leave sorrowfully. He wanted Slade here with him. He was scared by himself. So...alone. Robin shivered slightly. He got the fleeting image in his head of an abandoned puppy whining in sorrow after it's owner. Robin stared almost mournfully at the empty doorway from where Slade left. In the far corner of his mind, briefly considering whimpering after him like that puppy. When suddenly he heard something that immediately caught his attention.

**"...And tonight in Jump City we have another reported attack of a civilian by the local gang that calls themselves 'Los Lobos'..."**

Robin gaped at the screen. His stomach dropped to his feet as he sat wide-eyed and shaking on the king-sized bed. Channel 2 was automatically on. Of course,...the news... And he could not look away...

_Oh, god..._

**"...We have one of our own reporters on the scene right now. Jen?" **The scene switched to that of one in front of a hospital where a brunette was standing, looking sternly.

**"Police were on the street today as another attack on a pedestrian has taken place in our own Jump City. This is the third attack this week by the alleged gang 'Los Lobos'. This time, a 17 year old student, who is still unidentified, was walking home from school at about 3:00 in the afternoon today, when he was beaten and robbed by 3 of the gang's members. He is alive, but with multiple broken bones an a concussion. The two other attacks this week happened on Monday and Thursday, but both at night, and to people over 20. This is the first reported attack on broad daylight, and the people of Jump City are becoming more and more worried about this approaching gang threat. But this is certainly-" **

The T.V. was suddenly shut off. A trembling and teary-eyed Robin shook from the shock of the T.V. shutting off. And then quickly rose in alert-ness as he looked around for it's cause. Then he saw Slade looking down at him with a concerned eye from the side of the bed. He had been listening, and Robin didn't even hear him come in. He held the remote in which he promptly dropped back on the bed. The poor boy had curled in on himself, watching a program about those who tormented him. The T.V. was a dumb idea.

Boy, a lot can happen in only the 5 minute period that Slade had been gone...

Robin was very frightened, but the tears refused to fall. So he just shook, looking up at Slade in shock.

_They-they were, in my city...they were tormenting my city,...and I'm not even there to protect it. What kind of hero am I? _Robin held his tears back and he looked at Slade sadly.

"Robin..." Slade said softly,inching closer to the boy. As soon a he was close enough, Robin immediately clutched onto Slade in an embrace, clinging onto him around his waist. And Slade pulled the youth to him, settling his arms around the boy. Robin still did not cry, but sniffed and held onto Slade as tightly as he could. Slade stroked his hair softly, knowing that was something he did not need to see right now .

Slade held him for a couple minutes before loosening his hold and looking at Robin's wide-eyed face. The boy actually felt a lot calmer then he had previously. He was no longer shivering.

"Come, Little One, you need to sleep." Slade cooned softly. Picking up the small boy to cradle him and lay him of his side of the bed. He pulled up the blankets to completely cover Robin and tucked him in. Still stroking his hair. Robin was suddenly very tired. His eyelids started drooping, and eventually they closed, but while in the realm of half-asleep, half-awake, he felt Slade leave him. He opened his eyes just a crack, but his didn't see Slade. This was enough to wake him up a bit. Opening his eyes he realized that Slade wasn't there.

He sat up in the bed slowly, taking in his surroundings once more as fear aroused in his stomach. He could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up as a shiver ran throughout the entire length of his body. He was alone again. Where did Slade go? Why did he just leave him here? Suddenly he was confused again. What was going on? No matter how much his inner self wanted to deny it, he wanted the man here, dammit! He had to go find Slade. He was scared...

_winces I know, I know!! I'm a horrible person! Don't kill me! ;;_

_Okay, okay, one thing straight, nothin happened to Sladey, ok? And nuthin's happenin to Robbie. It's fine, don't freak out on me! And, da next chappie will be up sooner. Sorry for the long wait._

_And I know some scenes were a bit,...odd, but just bear with me, ok? I have a crazy, fantasy yaoi mind, ok? ...You know you love it..._ ;)

_Later days,_

_D.O.P._


	16. The Peak of All Emotion

**Nemesis Ch. 16**

**The Peak of All Emotion**

_He was alone again. Where did Slade go? Why did he just leave him here? Suddenly he was confused again. What was going on? No matter how much his inner self wanted to deny it, he wanted the man here, dammit! He had to go find Slade. He was scared..._

Carefully, he started to crawl to the other end of the bed, closer to the door. If he stayed here by himself any longer he would simply go mad. No matter how physically exhausted he was, he would continue on. He would not fall asleep alone! He couldn't. Insane thoughts of the consequences swirled rapidly through his head. God, being so damned dependent and vulnerable was _massacring_ his ego, but as time went by he realized that he had less and less to lose. I mean, he had already lost more than he could ever imagine in only one night.

Almost frantically, and as non-painfully as possible, he reached the other end of the bed. But in his haste, he slipped, his left hand slipping on the bed sheets, and he fell towards the floor. Then an all too quick thud. Heart pounding quickly from the sudden drop, Robin blinked wearily.

_Oooww._

Pain pulsed through the boy's ribcage where injuries were still in healing. But then it occurred to Robin that he couldn't be on the floor. He saw black material, and then the object under him shifted, and he knew that he indeed wasn't on the floor, he was on top of Slade.

_What the- _

Robin quickly leaned up on his arm wearily, still trying to access the situation. With a blush, he fully concluded that he had landed on Slade's back, and Slade was seemingly in the middle of doing...push-ups. No, wait, another look, _one-handed_ push-ups.

Well, another thing he didn't know about Slade, he apparently did push-ups every night. Go figure.

A thought then occurred to Robin as he was fighting to suppress his blushing and trembling. How was it that Slade could save him still even when he was unaware of it?!

Another thought occurred, he was very, _very_ happy to have found Slade.

Slade was surprised, but he didn't act it. Slade paused and glanced behind him to find Robin looking down at him, eyes wide and breathing a bit fiercely, keeping himself up with small hands on his upper back. What a weird situation he was in now, to find the young hero on his back. Well this was certainly something he wasn't expecting. He felt the boy shifting uncomfortably on top of him. Feeling a bit smug, Slade decided to play with him.

"Are you that eager to touch me, Robin?" Slade said slowly, playfully. And before Robin knew it, he was being taken off Slade's back by his shirt by one of Slade's arms, and laid on the ground gently. And just after that, Slade hovered above him, leaning his forearms on the sides of Robin's head. Robin blinked a few times and looked up at him, knowing that Slade saw his blush.

Trying to keep his cool in this situation, Robin just stared up at Slade, maybe just a bit challengingly. Slade was making sure not to hurt him, not leaning on him at all. But of course he knew he was making the younger boy uncomfortable, he knew Robin was still only trying to put up a brave front. He smirked and leaned his masked face even closer to Robin's. So that Robin could _feel_ Slade's hot breath on his mouth coming from the slots in his mask. Robin could also feel him smiling.

The boy shivered a little. Slade loved to play games. Especially with Robin. And for now, he let Slade have his fun, especially when he heard this, low purring sound coming from Slade. In which Robin thought to be extremely enticing. He arched a brow and let out a small smile. God, what else about Slade didn't he know?!

"...I-I didn't know you could,...purr..." Robin said, blushing and smiling. It was so,...alluring. If there was a word for it. There was a lot of words that could describe that sensual purring sound coming from Slade. He loved it.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me, Little One." Slade said smoothly looking at the boy beneath him. Exercising the current status of his position. Slade was a lot bigger than Robin, leaning down towards his body, eying him like prey.

"...I-I'd like to find out..." Robin said quietly. He really wanted to learn more about his mysterious man. He wasn't kidding. And that caught Slade by surprise. Slade seemed to furrow his brow slightly behind the mask.

"...Not yet, Little Bird. Not now." Slade said gently, stroking the hair on the side of the boy's head. Not really wanting to discuss this. It wasn't like he _could_ spill his guts to this boy. He really didn't want to anyway.

Robin inconspicuously brought a hand up from under Slade and touched his mask. Slade let him, eye widening a bit, but following his actions. Robin touched the orange, alive, side of his mask almost caringly with one finger. His hand traveled down and traced the slits in his mask, felt breath on his fingers. His expression became a little more serious as he touched the black, lifeless part of his mask and looked into Slade's one eye.

"What's behind this? I-I want to know more about you..." Robin asked, seriously. Dropping his hand. Slade was surprised at the question. Robin was still looking at him, probably trying to read his eye for any hidden emotions. He most likely won't find anything. Slade hid his emotions so well, _even_ in his eyes. Slade decided to counter Robin's question with same one. Because frankly, for once, he was at a loss of words.

Slade lifted his hand and traced the outline of the side of Robin's mask. And surprisingly, Robin didn't flinch away.

"What's behind this?" Slade asked in response, making Robin feel a bit frustrated. Always going in circles with him. Robin crossed his arms and looked at Slade accusingly.

"I asked you first. You're so manipulative. Stop doing that. Why do always have to work around my questions? Why can't you just answer them?" Robin asked sternly, pausing.

"...And you could _see_ my face. Yours is always hidden." Robin added under his breath stubbornly. Slade could tell he was getting a bit ticked. But that didn't mean Slade wasn't frustrated by these questions either,

"You know, I don't really _want_ to answer your questions. Much too personal for my taste. And yes, I could see your face, but I can't see your eyes. Eyes are the windows to the soul. Everything can be seen through one's eyes. And you can see mine." Slade said, still keeping his voice even. Hiding disappointment from being torn from their previous play. But Robin was still stubborn as always, and had to hold his ground. This was also making him a bit angry.

"That's no reason to not answer me. And I didn't get a chance to deny my information from you. You took it from me without me knowing. It only seems right for you to, even in simplest form, answer my questions. ...And what do you mean your 'eyes'? You only show one. And even if I can see one of yours, it's always emotionless. You've somehow been trained to not show your emotions at all, because _I_ can't read you." Robin said, frustrated. It wasn't fair. And he wanted answers. He wanted to know about Slade. He wanted to know as much as Slade knew about him. He had to know. ...And not only for the super hero reason.

But it hit a nerve in Slade, and suddenly there was a lot more tension in the room then there was previously.

"_Really?_ Well, I have _no_ reason to answer to _you_. And for your information, I only _have_ one eye. Tough luck, Robin, because it's not my fault you can't _read_ me like you do other villains." Slade answered bitterly, his temper rising.

Then Robin was tired of Slade having the dominant position over him, and no longer felt comfortable under the man. He slithered out from under him and Slade got off of him, the small spark of dismay on Slade's face completely hidden by the mask.

That last statement hurt Robin. It actually did hurt his feelings. And that was difficult to do. He thought that Slade would've respected him more than that. I guess he was wrong. And that made him feel..._bad_.

After Robin moved away from Slade, he sat leaning against the dresser beside the bed. He sent Slade this look, that was a mixture of hurt and anger. Trying to hide his feelings, but to Slade, they were easy to recognize. And it _really_ almost made Slade feel bad. Then Robin quickly turned his head to the ground in thought and anger.

Slade looked at him, he knew he had hurt the boy's feelings. That he was wrong of him. That was a mistake.

Robin stared hard at the floor before furrowing his brow and speaking.

"...Well, maybe you're not like other villains..." Robin said softly but bitterly, more emotions started to tangle in his heart. He was unable to keep them in check any longer. He talked angrily and sorrowfully. He kept his gaze downward. Slade decided not to say anything, and just watch the boy carefully. Robin started trying to get up. Maybe to reassert himself in this situation, or gain more self confidence Slade hadn't a clue.

"Other villains wouldn't have saved me. They wouldn't have done, all this... Other villains wouldn't have helped me...but you did. ...Y-you're not like other villains. You're just,...different all together..." Robin said slowly, tears starting to come to his eyes as he tried to blink them away. Using the counter as leverage to try to get up. Slowly but surely, he made it to his feet, leaning on his right foot. Wincing and gritting his teeth painfully.

Slade watched, guilt starting to rise in his heart. He watched the poor boy try to rise to his feet as he still sat on the floor. Almost dumbfounded himself by Robin's words. Yeah, he felt bad. Still trying to remain steady on one foot, Robin spoke again. Sadly and tiredly.

"You-you're different from all of them, Slade. Because I-I don't know what _you're_ thinking, I don't know what you're planning. I don't know, what,...what I am to you, what you..._feel_. ...I-I can't figure you out. And I'm, I'm just,...really confused..." Robin stated, putting a hand to his head. Because the bottom line was, he was extremely confused. He was confused from the minute he found himself here, since the attack, since he saw Slade... All he found was never-ending confusion. He didn't have answers. And he needed answers to function properly.

By this time, tears gathered under his mask. And soon he had tears streaming down his childish face, now no longer having the strength to hold himself up, he fell to the ground. The boy was now holding himself up with his arms, tears dripping onto the floor. Sobs now convulsed through him. Slade watched intently as Robin cried. His eye conjured into something that was very similar to sadness,...and his heart broke.

Slade let go of all self-restraint and almost blanked out from the realization. He started to crawl, so un-Slade-like towards the crying boy. And as soon as he was close enough to him, he pulled the boy closer to him and grasped Robin's chin in his hand ever-so-gently, tilting his head up to look at him. Slade saw the silver streams running down Robin's face, the sad, confused, scared expression that even the mask couldn't hide.

Slade looked in Robin's masked eyes with seriousness and sincerity. And for the first time, Robin thought he saw emotion in that eye. A very expressive emotion. Slade wiped the tears from his face with his thumbs as he now held the boys head in both hands. Robin reached a hand up and held onto one of Slade's hands with his own. Both looking at each other, frantically searching for answers they didn't know. For things they never thought they could ask.

"Robin,..." Slade whispered. A surge of passion and determination flowed through every fibre of his being, and he felt an eruption of emotion in his heart that he never felt before. Robin looked up at him, not knowing what to expect, and not knowing the outcome. So he waited for Slade's next move.

"...Do you really want to know why I'm so different from all the others?..."

Robin then felt a tugging at the end of his mask, and realized it was Slade. Slade was trying to take off his mask, his identity. ...His only sense of security.

While Robin's mind screamed terror and panic, his body wouldn't move. His heart wouldn't allow it. So he let Slade peel the cloth off his face slowly. Revealing to Slade Robin's most sacred possession.

Slade stopped his own breathing, but was pretty sure he almost choked. Blue. Robin's eyes were a beautiful ice blue. Teary, wide, scared eyes that he could get lost in. Beautiful. Robin just blushed strongly and closed his eyes, leaning away, almost trying to hide now.

"...Robin..." Slade breathed with intensity. Showing more emotion than Robin thought Slade could allow in one word. And it was his name. Slade then tore his gaze away from the boy and brought his own hands to the back of his own mask. Robin could barely register this all in his head. But before he could comprehend his next thought, Slade's mask dropping against the hard floor made a loud noise that snapped Robin out of what ever comatose state he was in at the moment. But before he knew it, Slade's face was so close to his that he could barely make out the details. And then, Slade kissed him.

__

_...O.O ...Shocked yet? It finally happened, ladies and gents. I have not much patience, so I had to put it in. Early? Aw, hell. Whatever._

_Well, isn't this what you've all been waiting for?! Give me some feedback! Review now, Slash-Lovers!_

_Until Next Time,_

_D.O.P._


	17. Intensity

**Nemesis Ch. 17**

**Intensity**

_"...Robin..." Slade breathed with intensity. Showing more emotion than Robin thought Slade could allow in one word. And it was his name. Slade then tore his gaze away from the boy and brought his own hands to the back of his own mask. Robin could barely register this all in his head. But before he could comprehend his next thought, Slade's mask dropping against the hard floor made a loud noise that snapped Robin out of what ever comatose state he was in at the moment. But before he knew it, Slade's face was so close to his that he could barely make out the details. And then, Slade kissed him. _

Slade's lips met Robin's and the world went blank. Robin's eyes went incredibly wide in completely unhidden surprise, but then started to close ever-so-slowly, now determined with an impassionate inexperience. In is mind, he really wasn't sure whether to welcome Slade or not. But soon enough, emotion and instinct took over before his mind could catch up.

Slade's mouth was swift, yet gently, domineering. Robin held him tight as he let Slade take control. He wasn't all sure what to do. Slade coaxed Robin's mouth into it, and at the same time making it his. Slade's hand was on the back of Robin's neck, and the other on Robin's side. Robin now had grasped clumsily around Slade's shoulders. This moment had been awaited for so long...subconsciously anyway.

They could feel the energy being made between them. It was like fire, friction, heat. Intensity. Passion. Lust. Love. All compiled into one. But soon enough, they both needed air, so they parted mournfully, panting. Still in the same position. And after the initial shock of the whole thing that hit them both like a 2 ton freight train, which didn't effect them as much as they'd thought, Robin had the chance to realize what Slade looked like under the mask for the very first time.

"...I,-I..." Robin said looking up at Slade in complete shock, from the look of Slade and the experience he just encountered. Robin's delightfully adorable blue eyes went wide again as he finally saw his nemesis face-to-face. He pondered if this really just happened. Then Slade put two fingers up to Robin's mouth and smiled.

"Shh. You talk to much..." Slade grinned as he captured him in another swift kiss. That was more than enough confirmation. Robin gave in, blushing, and surrendering to the other male.

When they pulled back, Slade just sat there, still breathing a bit irregularly, watching the young boy watch him. Still holding Robin close to him. And he couldn't believe he just did that. So many times he's wanted to, so many times he couldn't. But now,...this was a whole new game.

Robin stared quietly. Slade's hair was white. It was this pure white. And Robin couldn't believe that he was actually seeing Slade for the first time. He couldn't be more than 35, he guessed. His hair was in spikes, a little similar to his, but smaller. Slade also had a small goatee, same color as his hair. He had a long, adult-like face, and he actually looked...he didn't know,...handsome?

His one eye that used to be filtrated behind the mask, he now could see that it was blue at one point, but it looked like it was turning gray. It had more emotion in it than he's ever seen it. Slade had let some of his barriers down when he kissed him. The one emotion he could see very clearly in that eye, was love. And maybe some lust which drove Robin to blush more than he already was.

Slade wore a black eye patch covering his other eye. So Slade really didn't have another eye. But what happened to it? Was he born without it? Or was it an accident? More questions arose in Robin's head and he tried to ignore his overwhelming sense of curiosity.

The two also realized that they were still holding each other, and Robin took his hands off of Slade bashfully. But Slade remained where he was. He was fine with this position. Robin started to speak again.

"...Sl-Slade, I,..." Robin said, still trying to make a sentence, but ended up stumbling on his own words. He still stared in shock. And surprisingly, Slade sent him his own small smile. '_H-he's...hot...' _Robin thought irrationally. Coincidentally, Slade was thinking close to the same thing about him.

Robin still looked at him in awe, and Slade ran a hand through his messy hair. Now this was something unlike him to do, take off his mask and leave it off in front of Robin. It was getting awkward. Robin looked down blushing. Slade looked at him, and a thought ran through his mind; that if there was a way to 'flirt' without saying anything, he and Robin were somehow managing it without even realizing it.

"...Slade,...d-does this mean you, you feel..." Robin hesitated and fiddled with his hands nervously. He was trying desperately to rationalize the situation. There was so much relief in his mind, but at the same time, the detective half of his brain was frantically trying to figure out what was happening and why. Slade looked at him with a look of sincerity, and answered.

"Yes, Robin, I feel the same way as you do." Slade said quietly. He never thought this would happen. Robin blushed some more, but kept his gaze at him. He found himself stroking the back of Robin's neck. He looked up into Slade's eye. He really meant it. It was so weird to feel this way...

"...I-I thought you hated me..." Robin said softly, looking to the side.

"...Thought you hated _me_..." Slade said looking down at him.

They stared at the other with passion-filled eyes. Robin felt the tears coming again, but there was a different emotion for them, he quickly blinked them away, wondering how the hell he became so _soft_.

He went to pull Slade to him, just to feel closer to him, to feel him, but Slade beat him to the punch. Slade pulled the boy to him in a strong, but soft embrace, and Robin eagerly accepted it and wrapped his arms around him carefully. Robin sighed deeply in Slade's arms. He truly felt safe now. And, Slade felt the same way as he did. He was almost sure he could call it...love, and he was sure Slade felt the same.

Slade clutched the kid to him in a desperate embrace, but he was gentle with his battered body. Slade had wanted to since the moment he found him on the street. He would protect him. He would always watch over him. God help him but,...he loved him. And nothing was going to change that. He leaned his chin on the smaller boy's head that was now on his chest. He pet his hair with his fingers caringly.

Robin snuggled up to him. Slade felt this and just held on to him tighter. Slade felt that he had to say something.

"...I'm, sorry..." Slade said quietly. It was a bit forced, Slade wasn't used to apologies. But he felt that he owed the boy for his earlier statement. Robin looked up at him, surprised. But Slade was looking foward.

"For what?" Robin questioned absently.

"For what I said earlier." Slade stated.

Robin remembered the whole reason that started all of this. He then just smiled and nuzzled into Slade's neck affectionately. Slade felt this and looked down, to only see two beautiful blue eyes looking up at him, Robin still laying on him.

"...It's okay. I forgive you. Just,...will you at least try to answer _some_ of my questions,...please?" Robin pleaded pushing into Slade lightly. Slade sighed lightly and nodded.

"Alright. _Some_. But we can play twenty questions tomorrow. You've got to get to bed, Little One." Slade said softy, looking down at Robin snuggled in his arms. Robin momentarily pouted. But his exhaustion caught up to him before he could protest. He yawned. And Slade looked down at him, smiling boastfully.

"Alright." Robin said getting off of Slade, only to wince and remember that even though some emotional wounds were healed, he still had physical ones. Slade grasped him and sat him down off of him so he could get up. Sad to get out of each other's arms, they still preceded to move. Slade stood upright and picked Robin up and put him on the bed. Slade already missed having Robin in his arms. He pulled the covers over Robin and watched him snuggle in his bed. God, the kid was so damn cute. It was going to drive him mad.

"Aren't you going to bed now?" Robin asked, just wanting Slade to be with him, closer to him. Slade snapped out of his trance. How could he resist? No, he wasn't going to try anything, but even if he could be in the same bed as Robin, that was fine. And after they had just pretty much admitted their feelings, but being as arrogant as the two were, they didn't exactly, 'voice' their feelings aloud. But they knew it. They could feel it. They saw it in each other's eyes.

"I suppose so." Slade agreed. No work tonight. He could make an exception just this once. This was probably the earliest he's been to sleep, or tried to go to sleep in years. Slade walked over to a desk and began to take off the armor of his uniform. Robin watched eagerly from the bed, thinking Slade was going to change. Slade saw his gaze and almost smirked to himself.

_Little devil._

All that was left on Slade was the black and grey suit he wore under the armor. And then Slade got into the left side of the bed next to Robin, pulling the covers over himself as well. He saw the tiny ounce of disappointment in Robin's eyes.

"What, were you hoping to see something?" Slade said sarcastically making Robin blush and hold the covers tighter to himself. His back faced Slade, he was kind of embarrassed. Just knowing that Slade was there, and that he was on the same bed as him, made him feel safe, and truthfully, a little anxious.

Slade turned off the lights with a button in the wall next to the bed. Robin then tried to fall asleep, his eyelids were getting heavy. That is, until he felt Slade's large arm around his waist. The hero emitted a small squeak which made Slade chuckle. Robin felt himself being dragged along the bed until his back was full against Slade's chest. He felt Slade's breathing, and he felt so much more now that he had no armor on. He felt unusually comfortable plush against his once enemy.

Slade continued to chuckle as he placed his head on Robin's shoulder. He started to whisper in Robin's ear.

"...I've been meaning to ask you,...how did you like your, _reward_ earlier, Little Bird?" Robin knew exactly what he was talking about. His eyes widened and a dark red blush covered his cheeks again. A strong shudder swept through him at the memory, and he faintly realized Slade's arm was still around his waist.

Slade felt the shudder, and knew he was blushing. He smiled widely. Robin let out this extremely soft moan at the memory. Slade held him tighter when he heard it. Robin couldn't believe he just made that sound. He felt Slade push him even more against him. Slade loved the feel of the smaller body against his own. And Robin loved feeling Slade's bigger muscled frame against his back.

Then Slade made that, _irresistible_ purring sound again. And it drove Robin crazy. He shivered again.

Slade was satisfied. Slade rested his head over Robin's, tucking the boy under his chin securely. Robin was positive he wouldn't receive nightmares tonight. He was about to fall asleep until he realized that he forgot to ask something he's been meaning to ask.

"Slade? One question for tonight? ...What's your real name?" Robin asked, feeling the man sigh behind him. Then he felt words whispered in his ear just before he fell asleep.

"It's Slade. Slade Wilson."

Before they both slowly drifted into unconscious slumber. Robin wearing satisfied smile.

_Ack, sorry this took so long. I've been way busy. Enjoy teh fluff? Well don't worry they'll be plenty more, you know me..._

_I know that some of you wanted some, 'action' in this chapter,(you kno who u are...) Well, sad to say not yet. But there will be. Don't worry your pretty little heads. _ _Alright, I gotta be going, so, later. Don't forget to review! _

_D.O.P._


	18. Q & A

**Nemesis Ch.18**

**Q & A**

Slade was already and up out of bed early as Robin still slept peacefully. Slade took to watching the boy quietly, but he was quickly getting bored. He wanted to wake him up. He had no amusement without Robin. He walked to the side of the bed and sat. Not disturbing Robin's slumber at all. He started to pet Robin's head tenitively. Robin started to stir. He yawned and opened his eyes sleepily.

"...ah, Slade...?" he asked, eyes still half closed.

"Yes, it's me." Slade answered, still patting his head. Robin scratched his neck as he smiled a small smile tiredly at Slade sitting next to him. Although he was pretty disappointed that Slade had his mask on again. But he knew Slade was like that. Slade grinned at him, though Robin could not see him.

"How do you feel?" Slade asked caringly. Robin stretched his arms out to the sides.

"Actually, I feel a little better. ...But, can I have my mask back?" Robin asked feeling the air around his eyes reminded him that he was still maskless. Remorsefully, Slade reached for the mask that he had placed on the counter last night. He didn't want to see those beautiful eyes covered up, but he knew that he was the one that put his mask back on first. Just because he was not used to having it off. Especially out in the open. He slowly handed it to Robin.

"Aw, but you have such a pretty face..." Slade fake pouted as Robin put his mask back on blushing and smirking.

"W-well, so do you, but you still cover yours up." Robin said as he secured the mask in place. Slade arched a brow and snorted subconciously, but it made Robin smile. Slade decided to change the subject and get Robin out of bed.

"Well, let's get breakfast for you, shall we?" Slade said, taking the covers off Robin and picking him up. Robin grasped onto him firmly. Robin didn't even have to tell Slade to take him to the bathroom this time. Then he was led into the kichen, and Robin ate breakfast once more prepared by Slade. And once again it was delicious.

Slade put Robin in his room for a couple hours afterward while Slade said he had to do go to 'work'. Robin could only imagine what in the world Slade did to earn extra cash, but he just nodded his head obidiently. He gave Robin his medicine and the boy complied, still nervous and a bit panicky and really didn't want Slade to go, but being respectful of Slade's wishes. He stayed in his room the whole time. Heart beating terribly fast, shaky, and pretty nervous from being without Slade, he realised one good thing about this; he then had some time to think about his current situation.

At one point he had wanted to escape Slade's clutches, he thought Slade's plans were to harm him, but now... those thoughts had completely disappeared. He now had no problem being here. And he felt a lot better. He thought he may even try to walk soon. His ribs were healing, and some bruises were slowly diminishing and...his feelings torward the man who cared for him, were evolving, changing. At first, he may have felt hate, and even fear. Now, he felt so strange,...he felt compassion and, and an intense feeling he's never felt before.

It was so unbelieveable. He had,...he had fallen for his enemy! And he even knew Slade felt the same way. God,...Slade kissed him. There would be no words to possibly describe the thoughts in Robin's head when this happened. No words. All emotions. He really enjoyed it. He-he felt such strong things torwads Slade. It felt so right, but, at the same time, he knew he wasn't supposed to be doing this. All of those extremely annoying feelings that told him that this was wrong. Because in truth, it _was_ wrong. He,-he was a hero. Slade,...Slade used to be the most hated thing in his world. Not to mention he was a _villain_. This was not supposed to be happening. They weren't supposed to be feeling this. Not to mention, this was _illegal_. Robin was sure that they both knew that this could be disasterous for both their careers. God forbid if anyone found out about this,... Robin shuddered.

But, _god,_...how could this have happened? What happened in the span of two days that made them feel this way when they've hated each other for a year? The thought mesmerized him, but, now,...he _really_ felt that he cared for Slade...and he wasn't even completely sure why...

Even if after the kiss, they had really acted like nothing happened. He thought that was just the mix of their two personalities, it was just the knowing of it that scared them on the inside. He didn't think they were exactly ready to talk about it. He wasn't sure if they ever would. They were both...stubborn, when it came to their emotions. He supposed that all that there was left to do was wait and see what else unfolded.

This whole thing was so strange to Robin. He wasn't used to feeling like this at all. It left him a bit dumbfounded.

And Slade,... Robin had no idea this side of Slade existed. This was all new. I mean, the whole taking care of him, nurturing him...pretty much _cuddling_ with him, god, _everything,_ it was so surprising. It's not like he could've predicted this relationship in his future...

And he came to realize that he could stay here for a while without a problem. Not in reality, he couldn't, but in mind, he could live like this. ...He was happy.

He definitely knew he couldn't stay here forever, but at this point, he wanted to. And he knew now that he had no intention of escaping. Even if right now he had no idea where Slade was, technically, Slade was still holding him captive because he still didn't even know where _he_ was. And Robin didn't really mind anymore.

But when Slade wasn't there, he still didn't feel too safe.

Robin tried to comfort himself in Slade's absence. He found that although he can do a little better with Slade being gone, he still hated it. He still felt annoyingly nauseous.

Slade was gone for about two hours. Two long and sickening hours for Robin. Robin was a little mad at him for not telling him that he was going to take so long. Robin thought that if it wasn't for the distraction of all his thoughts, he might've had a panic attack from him being so alone. He had that feeling at the pit of his stomach the whole time since he was gone, just because he still had that insecurity. But Robin actually thought it was getting a little better.

When Slade did get home, he seemed just a tad tired. Though Robin was very glad he was back, Robin wanted to know what took him so long. He asked him where he'd been, Slade just replied that he had some work to do. Robin definitely looked unsatisfied with the answer, but then Slade sat next to him on the bed and leaned toward him. Quickly and gently cupping the back of Robin's neck, he lifted his mask slightly to give the teen a kiss.

Robin blushed and froze, still just a bit in shock when Slade pulled away. The boy could see a flash the grin he wore when he pushed his mask back down. Still holding Robin, Slade nuzzled the teen gently on the neck with his cold mask. Robin shivered throughly, but finally found the means to speak.

"...Y-you could've told me you were going to take so long,...I don't like to be alone..." Robin muttered. Looking a bit flustered from the confession and Slade's affections.

Slade pulled back and gave him a visibly apologetic look from his one eye. Robin knew he wasn't going to audibly say sorry, just because he's Slade. But Robin forgave him, and soon asked a question he's been wanting to ask for a while...

"...Can I ask you those questions you promised me?" Robin said quietly, but growing into a sly-er tone. He knew that Slade said he would answer. And Slade never goes back on his word. Robin was very, _very_ curious. Slade crossed his arms, looking at him with a new peaked interest, but it was slowly fading with the direction of the conversation.

"Now, now. Don't get in over your head, boy. I didn't say I'd answer them _all_." Slade stated. Robin looked up at him with more fight left within him.

"But you _did_ say you were going to answer some, so I will ask." Robin said challengingly. Slade looked down at him questioningly.

"Hm. Well, I will ask you some right back, Robin. Don't get too boastful." Slade said blankly, not believing he was having this conversation with a child. Robin gave him a fake glare and crossed his legs, sitting Indian style on the bed across from Slade so he could look at him. Although they both secretly wanted the other's mask to be off during this, although they, however, did not want their own masks off, their own weaknesses revealed. So, for their own sake, and for their personalities being so equally similar, they kept the masks on for their own protection. And they sensed the other felt the same, so didn't even bother bringing the subject up.

Slade waited expectantly for Robin to begin patronizing him with questions that he did not feel comfortable answering. Only for Robin, would he really go through with this. Only for Robin.

Robin thought for a moment, but it didn't take him too long to come up with something he really wanted to know about Slade. He looked up at Slade readily.

"What happened to your right eye?" Robin asked, pointing to Slade's mask for emphasis. And he leaned in to listen for the answer. Slade arched a brow, then sighed. What choice did he have but to answer? This was going to be a long day.

"I was shot. And lost the eye because of it." Slade said simply. He wasn't going to lie to the boy. But this didn't mean he had to tell the _whole_ story along with it.

This intrigued Robin's curiosity. He wasn't sure of he expected this answer or not. But it just made him even more curious. He looked directly at the villain and continued.

"Shot? By who?" Robin asked, cocking his head to the side slightly. Acting like a confused puppy. Damn his innocence. Slade didn't really want to go into detail about the whole story. Slade grit his teeth a bit. This was already starting to get to him. But he couldn't _lie_ to him. Dammit. Slade hesitated before speaking.

"...My ex-wife." Slade said quietly. This took Robin aback. Far aback. Robin looked at Slade in almost disbelief, but Slade wouldn't lie about something like that. The thought had never crossed Robin's mind. Slade, a husband?? That Slade, the masked villain sitting in front of him, could ever possibly settle down with someone. Robin just couldn't picture it. And with these thoughts of surprise, Robin felt something else start to seep into his heart. It was...envy?? Robin fought these annoying feelings back, how could he feel jealous? _Get a hold of yourself, Robin! He's not yours... How could you feel envious? This is ridiculous, calm yourself. I mean come on, you should've expected something like this. Did you see his face? You should've known he would've been spoken for some point in time... _

Though these thoughts really displeased him. He couldn't believe something like this could get him all riled up so quickly. He was ashamed for getting _jealous_. He was an older man, no kidding he's probably been around. But this certainly didn't help this pang of emotion his heart.

Slade observed Robin's reaction interestingly. And although, this statement made him think of his life before,...he also got to see Robin's reactions, which were always fun to watch. He saw, what he thought was envy flow through Robin's features, even if only for a second. And it made him smile. Robin looked up at him again after it sunk in.

"...Y-you have,-had a wife?" Robin asked, his eyes still suspitiously wide. Slade grinned at his expression, even as the sad, hopeless memories consumed his mind once more. This happened often. He didn't need a teenager to remind him of his past life. Robin still was finding this hard to believe.

"She's deceased now." Slade said calmly, humoring Robin, but also frowning at the memories. Robin's expression then turned solemn. He furrowed his brows at Slade. He, he had a wife, and she died? That was even more unexpected. But now, Robin also felt remorse course through him. And that stupid feeling in his heart, almost, selfishly, turned to relief, but he didn't let it. That would be sinking too low. Now he felt bad for Slade. Slade had lost someone dear to him as well. I guess they had more in common then he had originally thought.

Robin still looked at Slade, he looked emotionless from what he could see. And Robin didn't know how he did it. How could he stay so monotone during this?

"I-I'm sorry." Robin said quietly putting his head down. He felt guilty for bringing this up to Slade. It had to be painful.

"It's fine." Slade responded. "You can't change the past... It's just been a while since the topic was brought up..." Slade said remorsefully. And Robin heard something in Slade's voice that had shown that he was feeling some emotion in that shell of his. That he was indeed down-hearted right now. And Robin thought that this proved yet something else the two had in common. Losing a loved one. Slade and him were so similar,...if it wasn't for them being on opposite sides of the law, they probably would've gotten along if they'd met before this...

_Gawd, long wait for this, I apologize. I had midterms at school, and it was a long time's worth of studying and cramming. And I could only get on the computer in small amounts of time, so I had to type little by little which annoyed the hell outta me. ;; ANYway..._

_Ack, blame a raging plot-bunny for the 2nd half of this chapter. It nibbled on my brain forcing me to write a Q and A chapter. It continues in the next chapter, fear not. _

_Later, slash-fans,_

_D.O.P._


	19. Psychology

_**A/N: **dies Gaahh...What can I say, guys. I have unbearably busy weeks these days, and HSPA testing. Which was filled with weeks of studying. School just doesn't give us a break. _ ;; _So not much time to type. The only thing that's been keeping me sane are my friends and my psycho obsession with anime. I didn't have much time to edit, so please don't blame me if there are mistakes, I wanted to get this in as soon as I could...Here's the next chapter, enjoy. _

**Nemesis: Ch. 19**

**Psychology**

_Slade and him were so similar,...if it wasn't for them being on opposite sides of the law, they probably would've gotten along if they'd met before this..._

But then Robin remembered his original question,...his deceased wife was the one that shot him? Why?

"...Why did she shoot you?" Robin asked, confused. If Slade seemed sad when he said his wife had passed away,...he must've loved her. Which was quite a statement, for _Slade_ anyway. So then, why did she shoot him? What could Slade have done to deserve that?

Slade didn't respond immediately. His eye narrowed and he stood still. Then he decided to protest. Wasn't it his turn to start asking questions?

"Hold on there, Robin, don't get ahead of yourself. I think it's my turn." Slade said crossing his arms in authority. Robin looked uneasy and disappointed, but Slade was right, so he nodded half-heartedly. He felt as if Slade was definitely trying to keep his past to himself. And now especially, Robin really wanted to know more. But he unwillingly let Slade ask his question anyway. Slade barely took a second to think of a question he wanted to ask.

"...How would you feel about me calling you by your first name?" Slade asked, leaning in just a bit more. Robin looked a little surprised, his eyes widening a little, then narrowing. Robin did not like to be called by his first name. It reminded him too much of his parents... He took on the identity of Robin to escape that. No one had called him by his real name since Bruce, and he'd like to keep it that way.

"...Don't. I, it would make me..._uncomfortable_..." Robin answered softly. He really hoped Slade wouldn't call him by his real name. He was Robin now, and he didn't want to be reminded of his other self again. Robin shifted uncomfortably.

Slade stared at him. He knew the boy would resist it, but he didn't know how uncomfortable it would make him. Slade found this quite interesting, and though he had an idea of why, he wanted to know more. He owed him for the questions he asked him.

"Why's that?" Slade asked using a soft tone. Robin took his masked eyes from Slade's as he looked down. No, he didn't _want_ to tell Slade why it made him upset. But Slade _h_adbeen, as far as he could tell, honest thus far. Robin sighed uneasily and didn't look up at Slade when he voiced his answer.

"...It-it reminds me,...of my parents..." Robin murmured quietly, keeping his head down and staring intently at the bed below him. Slade heard him though. That's what Slade had thought the reason might be. Slade leaned back a little and continued to watch the boy. Familiar feelings coming back to him. Some similar to the ones Robin was feeling. His fingers touched the chin of his mask as he continued to watch. It appeared that Robin was having something of an inner battle with his own mind.

Slade nodded his head in silent agreement. Robin finally looked back up at him with sadness in his masked eyes. Slade spoke again.

"I understand." Slade would never want to be constantly reminded of his past lost loved ones, and he wouldn't dare do that to poor Robin. He liked the name Robin anyway. It was bound and filled with unending _symbolism_. That Slade really liked. So he didn't mind the outcome of this particular question.

Robin lowered his head again in thought. Furrowing his mask he looked to Slade to ask another question.

"...Was your wife your only family?" Robin asked quietly, his tone was serious and sad. Slade again seemed uncomfortable with the question, though you couldn't really tell through the mask, but Robin could. Slade looked to the side, visibly upset. He shouldnt've agreed to this. This was something he _never_ wanted to talk about. Slade closed his eye and answered.

"Only family _left_." Slade said sternly. He wanted to quit this conversation _now_. He was becoming frustrated by these questions. He absolutely despised bringing up his past. This had to stop.

Right before Robin was about to seemingly ask another personal question, Slade spoke.

"Alright, that's enough for now." Slade said seriously, abruptly ending their conversation. Robin knew he was not liking the questions at all. But what could he do? He was so darn curious. He felt like he didn't know anything about the man caring for him. He knew something now, and he was grateful for that, but he still wanted more. But for now, he was satisfied. Still pretty surprised, impressed even, that Slade would answer questions that Robin himself would probably find much too personal. He was overjoyed to know that Slade trusted him with this information, and...appreciated him highly enough to _let_ him ask those questions.

Robin thought for a moment, and decided to say something else before Slade officially decided to end this by leaving.

"...You know, you and I are alike. I've always denied it. But these past two days have been convincing me otherwise. But it's just now that I realize, that we are the same in many ways...including losing who we loved..." Robin concluded, glancing up at Slade mournfully. Slade's eye was closed, but he let Robin's words sink in. He was right. He had always known they were kindred spirts. Robin looked up at him expectantly, waiting for some sort of reaction. Slade opened his eye and looked at him.

"...Yes..." Slade ended, his tone sounding unusually soft. And before he knew it, small, lithe arms were pulling him towards Robin's slim body into an embrace. And after tensing out of surprise for a moment, Slade immediately gave in to it. Putting his strong arms around Robin again, holding him close. Robin laid his head on Slade's massive chest. And even through the metal armor covering him, he was able to hear the faintest beat of Slade's heart. No matter how much he had denied it before, and no matter how different they are as well aside the many various similarities, Slade was human. Robin knew he was. And this proved it more than anything else.

Because of these last two days, Robin now felt the uncontrollable urge to want to be close to Slade. He wanted to feel Slade next to him. He needed to have Slade's touch upon him. This whole experience had made him very insecure and frightened of people. But in a most unlikely case, Robin grew closer to the first human contact he had been given after the incident.

Doctors would call it a miracle of psychology. After a traumatic event to the mind of the victim, caused by other humans, induces the brain to reject any contact of any humans. That human begins to fear it unnormally and irrationally, and the mere thought of the contact would bring utter revulsion to their mind. The actual touch itself, terror, maybe even turning into a panic attack, or other mental trauma.

But Robin's case was not so normal. Nor was it at all natural. This was a complete 180' degree revolution of all the mental laws of nature. And let's just say Robin's mind was not all too stable from the beginning. Psychological trauma had begun in Robin's mind from a very young age, beginning with the death of his parents. This alone made his mentality pretty unstable. Adding to his mental stress, the years of remorse and development. Then the training of his career, and his career itself. Still adding pressure to his damaged mind. And then finally, the attack and rape. This had officially cracked the confounds of Robin's psyche. Therefore creating a completely unexpected reaction to the stress on his mind.

Slade had gone through the theories of Robin's condition endless times in his head. Being a master of all the books and psychological matters, being able to use 90 percent of his brain capacity, Slade knew about things like this. And even this baffled him. He always knew Robin was special, but he never knew that he could defy every law in the book.

And one last look over the situation, instead of fearing and being appalled by human touch, he did respond to one. He was overjoyed by it and wanted it more than anything. (Even though he has had no other contact with any other human besides Slade, so this test can't be completely confirmed. But for some reason, Slade is almost positive that touch from any other human being would induce anxiety. The reasons behind this theory are Slade's own.) Robin even craved Slade's closeness and attention. Anything that he could get from the usually cold man next to him.

They stayed in a hugging position for a minute until Slade sighed deeply and pulled away, looking down at the boy again for a second.

_What am I going to do with him?_

Then a thought occurred to him out of nowhere.

"...You have to take a shower, Little One..." Slade said to Robin. Robin blushed wildly and looked up at Slade somewhat surprised.

"...S-shower...?" Robin questioned innocently, almost as if he had no idea of the meaning of the word. Slade chuckled to himself. He was sure he could picture all of the things going through his head right now.

"Yes. The closest you ever came to one was the washcloth. And I don't want you getting any sicker because of it. So you're taking one. ...I'm sure you'll be able to walk a little better now..." Slade said. Robin just sat there in hopelessly unaware state, because as soon as Slade said 'shower', all he could think of was Slade _in_ the shower with him. And really, he had _no_ idea where such thoughts aroused from. He scolded himself mentally and ended up bursting out into a cough.

Slade was grinning wide under his mask at this point. And no, he had no intentions of bathing with the younger boy. ...Although when he came to think about it, it did sound somewhat appealing... But that's besides the point. Robin still looked a little confused. And Slade couldn't keep his eye off of him.

"...A-are you g-going to-" Robin started nervously, but as if Slade had read his mind, Slade cut him off and continued for him.

"No, Robin. I won't be _with you_. Such thoughts, Robin..." Slade mock-scolded playfully. Robin felt the smirk radiating off of him. "...Unless you require my assistance...?" Slade purred in a low voice that sent shivers down the small boy's spine. Robin's face turned a dark red as he stared at Slade in a mix of too many flushed emotions to count. The boy twitched a few times, completely uncontrolled, and let out a small gasp for air. Because at the moment, he had just remembered he wasn't breathing. The look on his face was more than priceless. Slade watched the kid try to regain some of his dignity and fallen ground.

"N-no! I,I can do it m-myself..." Robin stuttered, still beet red. Slade was making a mockery out of him on purpose and Robin knew it. Just the thought of that, he shivered. _Good god. _Robin could no longer think about it. He would do it himself. He didn't need Slade for everything...


	20. Relapse

**A/N:**** OMG, she updated...(is shot repeatedly) I still got it! Don't worry. Thanks to you loyal reviewers, I will write on! (Collapses) I'm not dead, I promise! Thanks again to my awesome-packed reviewers, you guys rock...srsly.**

**Here is you're next emotional chapter of Nemesis: enjoy!**

**Nemesis Ch. 20**

**Relapse**

_Good god. Robin could no longer think about it. He would do it himself. He didn't need Slade for everything..._

Robin looked down in a false state of anger, heat still rising in his cheeks. Slade had to try hard not to chuckle aloud. The boy was so damn _amusing_.

Robin managed to slide himself off of the side of the bed to land mostly on his left foot. Still hissing low. But managing much better than last time. He remembered where the bathroom was in the room from last time. So carefully, he limped his way over to that red door as Slade kept a close eye on him. Almost as if proving to Slade that he had the capability to be independent for the first time since he was there.

Slade watched on almost lazily as the boy hopped and limped across the room. Wincing with each movement. Slade was just a bit disappointed that he wasn't going to see anything. He blew it off in his mind and called out to Robin.

"The towels are in there in the closet. ...Be careful, don't injure yourself further..." Slade ended up like a mother sending her kid off to school. But he couldn't help it, because when he wasn't with Robin, he couldn't help him or defend him. It made him feel...useless. Because if he couldn't help out Robin this weekend he had no other purpose. He felt as if he was helpless, just by the barrier of a door.

He really had to get a hold of himself.

It was just that Slade had to always have control of the situation, he needed to. Everything in his life had a specific function relying on his need to control. And he couldn't if he couldn't control the boy's actions. This made him quite...flustered. ...Maybe this was why they were so...'opposite' before all this, Robin hated being controlled... Even if they knew on the inside they were the same.

Robin reached the door and nodded once before closing himself inside of the bathroom. Although he was trying to fake the mild anger strike, Slade's warning, and just the tone of his voice surprised Robin a lot. It really did sound like Slade cared about him. He didn't want him to get hurt. When he was with Slade, Slade would always protect him.

It was then that he felt really alone in the large bathroom. He wanted Slade. He wanted Slade beside him always. But he couldn't ask now. The thought of Slade being in there with him was just,...wrong. On so many goddamn levels. As if everything else they had done hadn't been_ immoral_. Also, if he asked now, that would just make him look stupid. He wasn't willing to risk anymore of his dignity. ...But he sure did feel really lonely...

He couldn't help this feeling. He felt it clouding in his heart when he left Slade. Suddenly overwhelmed with a slight fear and uncertainty, Robin cautiously made his way to the closet of the bathroom for a towel. All of the towels were either black or orange. So orderly. He pulled out a black one, noticing the 'S' emblem threaded in the corner of the towel. When did the man have such time to customize all of his items?

Robin closed the closet door and placed the towel on the counter. Pulling back the curtain, he reached into the shower and turned on the water, adjusting the knob to a temperature he was comfortable with. As he turned around, he then noticed the large mirror that covered a large part of the wall that the counter was up against. Seeing himself for the first time in a while. Paranoid as he was just walking into the bathroom, the boy almost jumped when he saw his own reflection, then hissing and scolding himself weakly. He was in no condition for sudden movements.

He stared at his reflection for a while. Besides the fact that his hair was messy, he looked really sleepy, and was a few shades paler, he pretty much looked the same as when he last checked. And it was mostly the side effects of his sickness. Robin peeled his mask off slowly, looking at his blue eyes in the mirror before rubbing them. He noticed a very faint bluish outline around his right eye. The boy sighed softly as he started to remove his clothing. In which he still wore Slade's clothes. He didn't know what kind of mess he had gotten himself into.

As he removed the large shirt, he began to notice the slightly fading bruises that covered his frame. Not being able to take them in fully any other time, he now saw them, and felt them as if they were new. Wincing a bit as he removed the bandage that encased his torso. Looking now slightly saddened at his beat up reflection of himself in the mirror. At least Slade's shirt had temporarily covered up most of the wounds. He didn't like seeing them on him. He looked fragile, like he could be snapped in half. And like that was all it took to break him. Robin did not like looking weak. And looking him weak made him feel weak. And feeling it, almost made him believe it...

Robin shook his head in an attempt to clear his head, but that never worked. He took off his pants and boxers only to remember to remind himself to not ever bend down again. Ow. He looked down at the large bruise over his damaged ribs. He touched it gently. He had been kicked there...

And another dark blue mark on his shoulder. He covered it with his hand. He distinctly remembered being thrown into a wall there...

Robin shuttered hard. Not the memories. Not now. He felt a sour stinging in the back of his eyes. His body had threatened to curl in on itself, and he had just barely stopped it before losing his balance. He shook his head again with the same intention. Still didn't work. He turned on the water and adjusted it to a comfortable level. He shivered before stepping in the shower. Deciding to at least bathe before collapsing.

But just getting in the shower didn't stop him. He felt his knees cave in and he lost control of every body part that was supposed to be holding him up. Landing on his rear _hurt_. He closed his eyes tightly and let out a small whimper of distress. He didn't realize who he was mentally calling out for until he thought it over. ...It wasn't like Slade could hear him anyway...

Robin grabbed the nearest wash cloth and started scrubbing himself as hard as he could without hurting himself. Wincing as he did. But no matter how many time he bathed, he would never be clean. Not from their touch. Not from their _hands_. He could still feel them all over him. He would never be rid of this feeling. _Never_. And just that thought made the bruises hurt even more.

Robin felt his body heave suddenly with a heavy sob, but was unaware that he was crying. The movement hurt his ribs, so he prevented his body from doing it again. With that he just washed in silence. Only the sound of the water pouring upon him, and the thoughts spewing themselves throughout his mind. He tried to wash away the feeling and the touches and the _misery_ of it all. He was alone. And with only the memories in his head to occupy him...

Robin shuttered again.

He had to make this quick, he had to get out of here and back to-...

He didn't even know he was thinking it until the thought was processed. _Slade_. Again, _Slade. _He wanted to go back to Slade. He _needed_ Slade. Especially right now. No one else even crossed the pathway of his mind. No one _came close_. His own rival was the one who comforted him. The one who he desperately needed attention, and care, and...affection...from.

He was in Slade's hands, he knew. What scared him the most, was that it was _willingly_.

He remembered Slade's arms around him from after he had the nightmare. That had felt so _good_. It was almost as if his hands were, _replacing_ the ones used to abuse him. If Slade had this type of affect on him, then just being with Slade was like a sort of medicine. Some type of morphine or something because it dulled the pain. _He_ bandaged Robin's pain. He only realized it just now...

...Slade was like a _cure_...

Robin finished shampooing his hair and he wobbled out of the shower. He looked around for a minute, almost as if expecting Slade to be there. _Wanting_ Slade to be there with him. But he wasn't. He was _alone_.

Robin looked up into the mirror again. Bruises everywhere. They didn't go away during the shower. They hadn't washed away like Robin had subconsciously hoped. He touched them again, just to pray that they weren't real. A kick there, a scratch there, a fist-print there...

Robin grabbed the towel from the counter to furiously scrub at his hair to dry it. Also blocking his vision from his own reflection. Just so he wouldn't _see _it anymore. Because seeing it caused him more pain than he already had. ...And it made him _remember_.

He sniffed. And it was then he realized the tears falling from his eyes. Thay had been falling for some time now. He shook his head feverishly and he reached for his mask. He put it on in an attempt to mask his feelings, block the tears. It didn't work, they kept falling. Now with an intense vigor.

The boy sank to his knees again, body too weak to support itself. He felt another painful sob rack through him. _No, not again. Not the crying, not again..._

When he cried, his mental barriers were shattered. His defenses grew weak with sorrow and pain and began to crumble within his mind. And the _memories_. God, the memories. They fled from the safe keeping inside his head like the tears that flowed from his eyes. He couldn't stop them anymore, he was too weak to struggle against them. The pain and voices flooded in his mind, he could no longer hold them back.

He clutched at his head angrily, falling to his side. He started sobbing again. And it still hurt. This brought a new pain, a new memory. _Nooo! N-not again. Make it stop,...make it stop! _He growled a bit trying to fight it, fight it all away, but it was no use. He curled in on himself, crying out as he did. He now allowed the tears to fall freely as he cried with heavy emotion on the floor. The emotions held him down like a weight on his chest. He didn't attempt to wipe the tears away. He just let them stain his face as a reminder of past failures, burying his face in his trembling hands.

**A/N****: ;; oi,...Just when you thought the author forgot about the angst-i-ness of this story... Fear not, readers, Slade comes to the rescue soon! Tell me whatchu think!**

**Until next time. (Salutes)**

**D.O.P**


	21. Cure

**A.N.**_ Thank you for being such good sports, guys. I feel horrible for not updating for such a damn long time. My internet __died__, For a long ass time, and it was hell. So, I knew I had to give you guys the new chapter asap. The next one will be up faster. I apologize for the wait. But here it is, people, Nemesis ch. 21. (Hot damn this story's getting long) D.O.P._

**Nemesis: Ch. 21**

**Cure**

_He clutched at his head angrily, falling to his side. This brought a new pain, a new memory. No, no, n-not again. Make it stop,...make it stop! He growled a bit trying to fight it, fight it all away, but it was no use. He curled in on himself, crying out as he did. He now allowed the tears to fall freely as he cried with heavy emotion on the floor. He didn't attempt to wipe the tears away. He just let them stain his face as a reminder of past failures..._

Slade had been patiently waiting on the bed for Robin to come out. Being as close as possible to the boy without actually being in the same room with him. Slade realized that he needed Robin as well. Almost just as badly. He sighed, putting his masked face in his hands. What was wrong with him? It started off as a simple rivalry between the two, and now, this? What had gotten into him? Into them both? He didn't ever think it would happen. ...They were slowly, but surely,..._falling for each other_...

Slade's head snapped up the minute he heard an unusual sound coming from the bathroom, where his precious bird was. He heard a thud. Slade stood up and listened some more. And few seconds later, another one. He started walking towards the bathroom, mildly worried. Then, what Slade dreaded most, he heard the boy's sobs. He was crying. It took a few seconds to correctly register in Slade's head. And when it did, his mind screamed at him.

_H-he's crying...he's crying! Something's wrong, get in there, he needs you!_

As soon as he comprehended the thought, the thought of Robin needing him was _overwhelming_.

Slade immediately rushed into the bathroom, almost knocking down the door in the process. He looked down only to see the sight of the fallen Boy Wonder before him. The poor boy was curled up on the floor in his own towel, sobbing to his heart's content, naked and soaking wet. His eyes shut tightly, tears streaming thickly down his face, also apparently mumbling something to himself as he cried.

It took a lot of Slade's strength to keep his heart from melting right then and there.

Though this was not the first time he had seen Robin cry, it certainly held the most emotion. He quickly kneeled down and hovered over the boy for a second. Then aware that he was not quite sure what to do. He carefully used his hand to lift Robin's face gently. Then his other to pull Robin's body towards him. At first, Robin seemed afraid of the contact, pushing away and crying some more. Saying things that made Slade upset.

"...G-get off!...Don't-Don't t-touch me!" The boy writhed and battled against Slade's touch, now putting up a struggle. Robin was in another state of mind at the moment, another world in his head. Slade figured this out immediately, and he also knew who Robin thought he was...

Slade held him still, against Robin's wishes, pulling him closer to himself. Robin whined in terror in response. Slade then brushed his wet hair from his eyes softly, now finding the words to speak.

"...Robin..." He said sadly, almost in a whisper. Slade caressed the boy's face in his hand and Robin suddenly stopped struggling. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking. He uttered a word.

"...S-Slade...?" Robin said raspily. He immediately recognized the two-toned mask before him.

"Yes, it's me..." Slade answered softly. And once Robin realized who it was, more tears swelled in his beautiful, blue eyes as he now clutched onto Slade tightly. Starting to cry all over again. Slade decided to take him out of the bathroom because the tile floor was getting a bit uncomfortable for them both. He took Robin in his arms and placed him gently on the bed, towel and all.

Robin did not let go of Slade even as he was sat on the bed. He held onto the man for dear life as he tried to fight his tears that would not stop flowing. Robin ended up in Slade's lap, still clinging onto him. Slade began to pet his hair, whispering words comfort into the boy's ear. He noticed that Robin was shaking quite violently. He wrapped the towel more firmly around the boy's naked body, stroking his back soothingly. The crying never ceased. The boy sniffed and attempted to speak. Still crying and sobbing.

"...T-they hurt me..." Robin cried into Slade's shoulder, still shaking. Slade looked down at Robin's beat up body. Pale and damp as he clung to him. Patches of blue and purple ruined his beautiful, paled skin. The kid was traumatized...

_He would kill them. _

Plain and simple. _He. Would. Kill. Them. _

He had definitely wanted to since he saw Robin in the alley. And the thought never left his mind since. He just hadn't had the time, taking care of Robin and all.

...But when this whole ordeal was over with, he would kill the gang responsible for this. For doing this to _his_ bird. _No one_ _hurts his bird_. He would find them. Track them down and kill them all. _Bastards_.

Another look at Robin was all it took to reinforce his plans. He felt so bad for the poor youth curled in his arms, reduced to nothing more than a heap of sorrow...

_Damn bastards..._

"...It's alright, Robin, I'm here. They won't ever hurt you again. _No one_ will _ever_ hurt you again." Slade said sternly to the trembling boy. Robin looked up at him shakily, and within Slade's eye, was a promise. Robin whimpered softly. His sobs soon died down as he regained control over his body and forced himself to stop crying.

Slade then took off his mask, letting it fall on the bed. He then hugged Robin, pulling him close to him. He leaned down and kissed Robin lightly on the head. A very emotional, and unexpected gesture. More than Robin expected from Slade. He held Robin to himself and leaned his head on Robin's. Robin snuggled into Slade, wiping the tears off his face with the backs of his hands. He sniffed again, his head lying on Slade's chest. Slightly dampening the material of the man's suit from his wet hair, but Slade couldn't care less.

Robin felt really good curled up in Slade's lap, his counterpart was still stroking and massaging his back. And it felt wonderful. He was not going to dare pull away ever again. He knew that he wanted this touch from Slade. He admitted it to himself, and no longer denied it. So he stayed there. And Slade knew he was liking this too. He wouldn't stop unless Robin told him too. And he didn't, so Slade knew he had permission.

He looked down at his bird, he was still trembling lightly. Robin was just closing his eyes, trying to contemplate things in his head. Slade could tell that wasn't working. He looked confused, but to Slade's happiness, his touches _were_ helping. Slade was once again glad he was able to comfort Robin. Robin in his arms, it just felt so right. That was where he belonged. Slade needed Robin. ...He _loved _his little bird.

Slade, still maskless, then leaned down and kissed Robin's neck softly. The boy tensed out of surprise, and the sudden warmth of the touch. He quickly looked up at Slade with wide masked eyes. Slade just smirked down at him. Robin let out a small smile of his own before quickly turning his gaze downward, blushing. Slade smiled to himself. He had indeed made Robin feel better. With that in mind, the villain put his chin on Robin's shoulder, just to be closer to him. He felt Robin's gaze on him once more, before the boy, in turn, leaned his head against Slade's bashfully.

After kissing Robin's jaw, he noticed that the boy was steadily falling asleep. This night had been way too much on him. After the 'relapse' in the bathroom, Slade wasn't expecting him to fully recover too quickly. After another glance down at his small bird, he knew he was fast asleep. Leaning soundly on Slade's chest, breathing deeply. The older male briefly smiled down at him before gently laying him on the bed. Knowing the kid needed a good night's sleep. But he would surely have to sleep in something more than a damp towel.

After laying Robin's head on a pillow, Slade rose to gather something warmer to put on the naked boy in his bed. God, the image of Robin like that..._in his bed_, was simply breathtaking. Slade shuddered and regained control of himself. He then slipped a pair of pajama pants onto the sleeping kid. If he attempted a shirt, he would surely wake him. So he just made sure he had enough warmth from the blankets. Tucking Robin into bed, and watching him sleep seemingly peacefully for quite some time.

Slade climbed into the bed and curled up next to Robin to maybe take a nap with him.

Robin woke up about 20 minutes later, eyelids fluttering, taking in his surroundings wearily. He looked up to find Slade smiling down at him, surprisingly still maskless. His strong arms were still protctively wrapped around him. And suddenly, he felt safer than ever, especially after before. As he looked at Slade he began to think,...he owed everything to this man. If it wasn't for him, Robin would most likely be dead...

He shuddered to think of what would've happened if Slade hadn't rescued him...

For all of the things Slade has done for him these last two days, Robin was sure that there was really no way to repay him. Not to mention his growing feelings for the vigilante. He still wasn't too sure what to make out of all of it. It was all _still_ confusing. ...But he thought he could deal with confusing.

...And the kiss Slade just gave him as he woke up didn't really help the confusion either. Planting his lips gently on Robin's, almost as if kissing all of his thoughts and worries away. Robin just blushed, letting Slade take the lead nervously.

...He wondered...did Slade love him?

He wanted to give everything and more to the man before him. He wanted to show him his appreciation and..._need_ for him. He did not exist fully without Slade. He _couldn't_. Slade was the essence of his survival. He was only half without Slade. ...He just might love him...

_Alright, I wanna thank everyone again for their awesome reviews. Thanks so much. Dang, I didn't plan on the story goin past 20 chapters. It's drawing near the end. But we still got some chapters to go. ...And there is smut soon, cause I'm a damn guilty pervert.(headdesk) ...Although I'm not supposed to post it on this site...but I just might,...We'll see, ok? Anyway,_ _I'll get back to you guys soon. _

_Goodbye for now, _

_D.O.P._


End file.
